Story Of My Life
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: Kurt gets abused by his family for being gay. Soon he turns suicidal and all he wants was someone to save him.. Will someone save him on time or will everyone sit around and watch him slip away like his family..?
1. The start

**New story.. Enjoy..**

Kurts father Burt and brother Carson over the years beat and neglected Kurt, he was nothing but a slave in his own home. The beat him night and day over everything little thing. They only did this because he was gay. They told him plenty of times if he wasnt gay they would love him and not beat him, but its hard for Kurt to be someone he wasnt so he took every beating he got. During school Kurt would have the bruises covered with make-up and the scars and cuts he would lie about and say he fell or something. Kurt couldnt take it no more,he started to stay after school more longer thsn normal and sometimes he would never go home for days.. He would stay with one of the few friends he made or he would do whatever he could to make money and rent out a hotel room for a few nights. Kurt would do anything he could so he didnt have to go home, but even things like that have to come to end sooner or later.

Kurt turned suicidal after losing his mother in a failed robbery, and after the beatings got even worse.. His mom would bring a stop to it when she saw or heard them down Kurt or touch him. But now that she is gone there is no one there to stop them. Kurt tried plenty of times since the age of 10 to kill himself but each time failed. Not because of someone findinghim and helping him, because he would do whatever hecould to save himself at the last minute. Kurt didnt know what to do anymore, cutting and buring himself was the only way to get rid of the pain. All he wants is for someone to save him, anyone.. But people didnt seem to care.

One day after school Kurt didnt plan on going home for a few hours so he stayed after to practice a song he was wanting to sing in Glee in a few days. Kurt took out the sheet music he had for the song placed it on the piano and sat down, he started off it afew keys and as the song went on he got more and more powerful with the music. Kurt wanted all the pain to stop and go away, even if he had to take it away himself. And this song explained his feelings perfectly. As Kurt continued to play the music he soon started to sing to the one person audience he didnt even know he had.

_I'm gonna clean the house_  
_I'm gonna fix the fence_  
_In my final hours_  
_I'm gonna tie up these loose ends_  
_I won't leave a note_  
_For anyone to find_  
_Tomorrow they'll know_  
_What I've done here tonight_

_he drastic steps I've taken_  
_Are just an act of desperation_  
_I knew no one would miss me so what the hell_  
_I fought alot I drank to much_  
_Hurt everyone I've ever touched_  
_And just how much I hurt you it's hard to tell_  
_This is not some cry for help_  
_It's good by, I wish you well_  
_Because I love you..._  
_I'm gonna kill myself._

After Kurt sang that part he started to let his tears flow freely. The tears are the pain he held in for so long even after the cutting.

_Now who is that_  
_In my easy chair_  
_Now wait a minute_  
_That's the old me sittin there_  
_And I thank god_  
_The devil in me died_  
_Cause I stand before you now_  
_A man changed and alive_

_The drastic steps I've take_  
_Are just an act of desperation_  
_I knew no one would miss me so what the hell_  
_I fought alot I drank to much_  
_Hurt everyone I've ever touched_  
_And just how much I hurt you it's hard to tell_  
_This is not some cry for help_  
_It's good bye, I wish you well_  
_Because I love you..._  
_I had to kill myself._

_I'm gonna clean the house_  
_I'm gonna fix that fence_  
_In my final hours_  
_Gonna tie up these loose ends._

When Kurt was finished singing he wipped away every tear he let free let out a long sigh and just sat there.. He didnt know what to think or do right at that moment.

"That was depressing.." Came a voice frm the door way.

Kurt stood up and spun around making himself dizzy but he didnt care he wanted to see who was there with him. Once he could see straight again he looked at the boy he never seen before.

"I-I know.. I was aiming for depressing.." Kurt shyly said..

"Well why would want to kill yourself..?" The strange boy asked walking more into the room and closer to Kurt.

"Reasons.. Reasons that im not telling you.."

"Im Sebastian.. Smythe. Im new here.."

"Thought so.. now what may I do for you Sebastian.."

"Well i was looking around as my mother enrolled me and heard your beautiful music and I followed it to this room and I just stayed and listened to you playing.. Your good by the way."

"Thanks I guess, but I think you should be going."

"Im not leaving until I get your name." Sebastian smirked at Kurt.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Mercedes yelled from behind Sebastian.

Kurt jumped but smiled, "Yes my lovely Diva..?"

"Are we going to the mall or not..?"

"So.. Kurt..?" Sebastian smiled, "What a lovely name."

"Thank you." Kurt raised an eye brow.

Kurt was confused on why this stranger was being nice to him. Everyone was mean to the town gay. Kurt gathered up his things and walked out with Mercedes by his side leaving Sebastian to stand in the room alone. Sebastian only sighed, he wanted to know what was wrong with Kurt but he acted like nothing was wrong.

_No one sings a song like that and not have something wrong with them.. I will find out sooner or later. _Sebastian thought.

xxx

Thursday morning Kurt walks into Glee at the end of the day and sees that Sebastian kid sitting in the front row, in a deep thought Kurt would guess. Kurt took his seat inbetween Mercedes and Rachel. He wasnt in the mood for Rachels mouth because of last night between him and his brother so he hoped Rachel would keep her mouth shut just for today.

[Flashback]

Kurt walked into the house around 8:30pm, he was tired and all he wanted to do was go to bed, but from the looks of it Carson had ther plans in mind.

"Where were you..? Out sucking some guys dick..?" Carsn grinned.

Kurt only sighed and tried to make his way down stairs to his room that was in the basement.

"Oh no.. Me and you are going to have a talk.. Me and dad dont like the way you look at guys everyday, its just sick."

"Well im sorry Carson but its my life not yours." Kurt snapped back at his older brother.

"What..? You talking back to me now..?"

"What it looks like.. Im tired of being beat and bossed around by you and dad.. We are fucking family for gods sake, you guys should be supporting me through this NOT becoming my first two bullies!" Kurt yelled thank god his father was at his mothers house for the night leaving the boys alone..

"You will not talk to me like that!" Carson yelled slapping Kurt acrossed his face.

"I hate you guys!" Kurt screamed smacking Carson back and running out the house.

He got in his car and drove off before Carson could get outside. Kurt drove around Lima all night until he had to go to school, now he was glade he went shopping and leaving his bags in his car.

[End]

Kurt stuck up for himself against his older brother if that. Now Kurt was just really scared to go back home at all. Mercedes knows about him and his family so she lets him stay whenever he needs to. Kurt telling Mercedes about what he did, she told him that he could stay with her and maybe even move in and now and agian they would sneak into his house and grabe his things little by little. Kurt not knowing what to do told her that he would have an answer for her before Glee got out.

"Alright guys, he have a new member. Sebastian Smythe. Please welcome him." Mr. Schue said with a smile.

As Glee went on Sebastian kept stealing glances at Kurt. He couldnt help it, he likes Kurt. Its not his fault he was gay, he was born that way and he also had his eyes set on making Kurt his.

At the end of Glee everyone started to leave.

"So white boy, whats your answer for me..?"

"I will.. Im tired of being beat to death and bossed around like im some kind of slave.I dont know what made me do that to Carson but it felt good. But yet again I dont want to go back and see what he has for a punishment for me.. So Mercedes, looks like you got a new roommate." Kurt sighed but yet also smiled.

"So thats why you were singing that song.." Sebastian's voice filled the air.

Kurt and Mercedes both turned around and looked at Sebastian.

"Yeah.."

"Well I cant say much, I was beat for being gay as well. I ended up running away moving in with my Uncle and thats why im here.."

"Wait back up, your gay..?"

"Duh."

Kurts eyes went so wie he thought they would pop out of his head. Sebastian just stood there and chuckled to himself.

"I think I broke him.." He laughed mainly to himself.

**Enjoy it.. if you did let me know.**


	2. Steven

**Update.. BTW Baine is dead in this DX Sorry.**

The next day Kurt walked into the school with a short sleeve shirt on and you could see his scars and freshly made cuts. He didnt try to hi them as he walked the halls of his high school. Everyone that he passed never once looked at him like they were sorry for him, no. They ooked at him like he was crazy. He walked past the small group of his so-called 'friends' and they didnt even so much as glance his way. When he got to his locker he spotted that Sebastian kid walking his way.

"Hey Kurt.. How are you..?"

"Im ok I guess.. I had a fight with my father over the phone last night, he was determanded for me to tell him where Mercedes lived." Kurt sighed and started to fix a part of his hair that fell out of its place.

When Kurt did that Sebastian saw the scars and fresh cuts on his arm. Sebastians eyes got so wide they coud have popped out of his head.

"What the fuck, Kurt?!" Sebastian asked grabbing Kurts arm to look at the cuts more better.

They are so deep that you knew that they would leave good sized scars when they healed. Kurt snached his arm back from Sebastian.

"What..? They are just cuts.."

"Kurt you cant do that to your self.. Its not good."

"Like anyone cares.." Kurt glared at Sebastian.

"Well i might not know you that well but how do you know if I care or not.. From the look on your face im the first person to even care about you cutting.." Sebastian folded his arms over his chest and looked Kurt right in the eyes, "I want to know you Kurt, I want to be your friend. I want to.. If you cant tell im trying here.."

Kurt didnt say anything he just looked at Sebastian feet. Sebastian was right, he was the first one to care, he was trying to be a friend. Kurt wanted to be his friend but he was scared. Kurt first boyfriend Noah acted like he cared and then a year after being friends he asked Kurt out. They were dating a full month before he over heard Noah talking to Santana that he was ony with Kurt because he felt bad for him and that he never loved him or anything. After hearing that Kurt built walls. Bigger and thicker walls. He was tired of everything, really Noah was the one that made Kurt worse. Kurt couldnt handle it so he left Noah after telling him everything.

"Whats wrong..?'

"Nothing, just.. just thinking.." Kurt let out a broken sigh.

"If you ever need to talk, Kurt im here. Im not like all the rest. I care about my friends. My ex Blaine was suicidal like you, I loved him with all my heart and he knew it. But I guess I wasnt enough for him. I went to his house one day after school, his mom and dad werent home and Blaine wasnt answering, I got worried and went in. I heard music coming froms Blaine's room, I wanted to see if he was ok. Before I got to the stairs I found a note that had my name on it, it was a suicidal note, I read it then ran up to his room. What I saw when I went in broke me. He hung himself in his closet. To this day I carry thatnote with me where ever I go." Sebastian had a tear running down his face. "I didnt know what to do at first. But I finally cut the rope and when he landed on thefloor I dropped to my knees a sobbing mess and hugged him to my chest. I sat there for hours crying clunged to my boyfriend lifeless body. His mom and dad never came home. I called the cops after I got myself puled together. After that day I never got close to anyone again. That was almost 2 years ago. But when I saw you and how sad you looked, it reminded me of how Blaine looked. I made it my new mission in ike to somehow make you happy. And before you ask im not just doing this because of Baine, im doing this because I like you, I want to be there for you like I was for Blaine, I want to hug you when you cry. And most of all, I want tomake you feel so loved that you wont do what Blaine did." Sebastian now had a fewmore tears running down his face.

Sebastian never cried in front of people when after the day he lost Blaine. And truth be told, he really did like Kurt, He wanted to do everything for Kurt than he couldnt with Blaine. He lost everything he ever loved. And when he met Kurt, Sebastian tod himself that he will be Kurts and that he would make Kurt happy even if it might be hard and he wanted to marry Kurt. He wanted to marry Blaine, but Blaine left him. He looked to Kurt and saw tears in the boys eyes, he could tell he was fighting hard to keep them in but when Sebastian hugged Kurt, he broke.

"Im so sorry that happened to you Sebastian, I truly am."

"Its not your fault Kurt. I couldnt give Blaine what he wanted, and all he wanted was to have a family again and friends that loved him. I was his only friend. I was the only one who cared and loved him, but I wasnt enough."

Kurt pulled away and looked up at Sebastian, "I know its hard to deal with, but at least he is in a better place."

"Yeah your right Kurt. But promise me, you will try your best to stop the cutting."

"I cant promise that." Kurt said and then walked away.

Kurt felt sorry for Sebastian and he could tell Sebastian felt sorry for him. He didnt want people to fee sorry for him. Its not his fault that he is so broken. But more than anything he wanted someone to love him like Sebastian loved Blaine. He knew that wasnt going to happen anytime soon, so all he did was go to the music room and stayed there the rest of the day, he skipped the rest of his classes and only went to Glee.

"Well guys, I hope your day went well. Its monday and we all know what that means. I new assignment.. Now the title of this weeks assignment is -" Mr. Schue started but gt cut off by Kurt.

"Mr. Schue, I know that the assignment is going to be about Love or Family or something like that, but the I have a good topic for this week if thats ok with you. But if you wont like it or whatever we can just go back to yours.." Kurt said looked at nothing really.

"Alright, Kurt how about you come up and write down what you want to do."

Kurt got up and walked to the white board, Mr. Schue handed Kurt the marker and took a seat. Kurt took a deep breathe and wrote in big black letter **"Suicide" **and then turned back to the class.

"Before anyone says anything.. I want to tell you guys something. The reason why I want to do this is because me myself is suicidal and I have a friend who lost someone VERY dear to them by killing themselves. Peope hardly give any thought about the troubled kids with troubled lives, like me. The schools now and days dont care."

"Kurt, your right. We are doing this topic. And im so sorry to hear about youand your friend, if you ever need to talk im here." Mr. Schue said putting a hand on Kurts shoulder.

Kurt only nodded he then looked up and the first perosn he saw was Noah looking at him with pity eyes.

"I also have a song to start us off with if you dont mind."

"Of course not, go right a head Kurt." Mr. Schue said and sat back down.

Kurt walked over to his bag got out some sheet music and handed it to Brad and whispered to the band what song it was. Soon music started payed and Kurt took a deep breath before he started singing.

_**Yeah, look**_  
_**Let me tell you about a kid named Steven**_  
_**He's slowly running out of things to believe in**_  
_**Every couple of months his mom leaves him,**_  
_**for no good reason his step-dad beats him**_  
_**Not too many friends, only ever had a few of them,**_  
_**but recently they don't want anything to do with him**_

_**Always eating lunch in the bathroom stall,**_  
_**he just wants to feel normal and be cool again, yeah**_  
_**Always feeling like the outcast, he's been going crazy ever since his dad passed**_  
_**He needs guidance and advice but instead**_  
_**he only has breakdowns and flashbacks of the car crash uh**_  
_**It's been getting harder everyday, if he was still around everything would be ok**_  
_**Cuz his dad was always the light at the end of the tunnel,**_  
_**but now that same damn tunnel is looking dark and grey**_

Kurt was not softly crying, he hated crying in front of people but he had to et them know what they were putting him through, what the jocks was putting him through, what his family was putting him through, Has he sang he rolled up his sleeves but kept the scars and cuts hidden away from the club.

_**He keeps quiet in the back of the class**_  
_**and when the bell rings Steven hurries home fast**_  
_**scared to death the other kids will kick his ass on the long walk home**_  
_**cuz its happened in the past so**_  
_**He's getting used to the black eyes and fat lips**_  
_**but all he's got is a fake smile and cut wrists**_  
_**Wishin' he could walk right up to them and show them the scars**_  
_**and say "look you're the reason that I've done this"**_

Kurt finally showed the cub his arms, the deeps fresh cuts the old scars from the past, Kurt even showed them the name he carved into his skin, they could read is clearly. The name simply said _Noah _everyone looked at Noah like they were going to kill them they then saw another name carved into his other arm, that one simply read _Elizabeth _his mothers name.

_**Maybe they would finally understand and go back to how it was before it all began**_  
_**But he's just a little different so they taunt him and they beat him**_  
_**Yeah it's all just fun and games, they don't give a damn, yeah**_  
_**His older brother ain't around, in and out of jail, hanging with the wrong crowd**_  
_**He's been doing coke, smoking weed, getting drunk all his life he's a shame**_  
_**no, he's not too proud**_  
_**Now his habits are rubbing off on his little bro yeah, but guess what?**_  
_**Little did he know that everytime he did a line, everytime he lit a joint,**_  
_**everytime he took a shot he was sippin mode**_

_**So Steven's sitting in his room getting high now**_  
_**Doors locked, music up, with his lights out**_  
_**He just takes another tote til his room fills with smoke**_  
_**5-6-7 hours til he knocks out**_  
_**Now he started stealing pills from his mom**_  
_**8-9-10 at a time and now they're gone**_  
_**and maybe for a moment all his problems seem to fade,**_  
_**but the high fades too after not too long**_  
_**and that's when it really sinks in and that's when it hits him**_  
_**that these god damn drugs won't fix him**_  
_**Curled up on the floor, can't take it anymore**_

It was true, Carson might have been a few years older than Kurt, but he was aways in jail always getting into trouble and always brings drugs in the house and Kurt would sneek in and take a good amount of the pills and pop them, making forget everything unti the next morning. By now all the girls even Santana was crying, Noah was amost there and Sebastian, all he wanted to do was hug Kurt to death and somehow take his pain away.

_**Now he's talking to God cuz he's the only one that gets him**_  
_**On his knees, looking up, can't stop crying**_  
_**"God I know we haven't talked in a long time**_  
_**but this time I really need you. Please God help me, say something**_  
_**just give me a sign, because now I'm falling apart and**_  
_**I don't think that I can do it. Please God, give me the strength to pull through it. **_  
_**Tell me, Should I give up? I could end it all right now.**_  
_**I just don't know if I'm brave enough to do it.**_  
_**Cuz there's gotta be a better way than suicide.**_  
_**Try to wait it out, give it time, you'll be fine.**_  
_**But it's been so long and I still haven't been able to get rid**_  
_**of all the thoughts that I feel inside. So sick, so angry, so mad**_  
_**and to top it off no one even knows that"**_

_**That's when he stood up, wiped his tears, walked over to his desk**_  
_**and got a pen and a notepad**_  
_**He just couldn't see it getting any better**_  
_**So on a cold dark night in December, Steven knew exactly what he had to do**_  
_**But first he sat down and wrote a couple letters**_  
_**One to his step-dad, one to his mother,**_  
_**couple to the kids at school, one to his brother**_  
_**Bringing them the pain that they once brought him**_  
_**tear drops on the paper one after another**_

Kurt was crying so hard that he fell to his knees, he looked at the cub, at every face that made his life hell, even Mercedes and Brittany. Everyone in the club somehow made is life hell one way or another. He couldnt take it anymore, he had to let his pain out.

_**"Yeah, I hope that you all feel guilty.**_  
_**Cuz I'm broken now and you can't heal me**_  
_**And now you're all an accompliss in murder**_  
_**each and every one of you has chipped in to kill me**_  
_**So the reason that I'm writing you this evening,**_  
_**is to say goodbye and to tell you that I'm leaving**_  
_**But don't hold your breath cuz I ain't never coming back**_  
_**Sincerely yours, Steven"**_

After Kurt was finished he let out a long and hard sob. He couldnt stand up, he didnt move from his spot. He just sat there on his knees crying, letting out the pain he kept inside.

"The tears are the pain I kept inside for years.. I hated my life even more after I lost my mother.. My dad and brother both abuse me, they beat me everyday. My brother Carson is always getting put in jail and when he gets out he beats me and blames me. He sneeks drugs in the house and when I found them one day I took a good amount and took them just to make me forget everything. soon I tried to overdose on them but my brother found me and saved me only to beat me for taking his pills." Kurt finally looked up, "I stayed because they were myonly family and I love them no matter how bad they hurt me.. They were my first to bullies but they were also my blood. But a few days ago I finally left andmoved in with Mercedes.. But everything I did I dont regret, never will. And now all of it is scared into my skin forever."

Noah was the first one out of his seat he tried to hug Kurt but Kurt only pushed him away and snapped at him.

"Dont you dare touch me, Noah! I loved and believed you! But all you ever did was lie to me, you broke me even more.. And thanks to you, im scared to let other people that want to love me in! Im scared that they will do the same fucking thing you did! And now that you found out the truth you want to hug me and say sorry?! Try agian!"

That when Sebastian stood up and walked over to Kurt dropped to his own knees an hugged Kurt, Kurt not even flinching away and pushing him away like he did Noah. He hugged back crying into his chest. They stayed like that for a good 2 minutes before Sebastian finally spoke loud enough so everyone can hear him.

"I will never do that to you.. I never plan on hurting you or letting you go."

**I cried has I wrote this.. Chapter two finished.. I hope you like it..**


	3. Let Love In

**Alright.. Awesome.. So far so good.. I suck at author notes lol**

The next day no one saw Kurt at all. He never skipped school or stayed home unless he really needed to. Everyone was starting to get worried, after finding out the truth of Kurts life, they were scared maybe his family found him or he took his own life. Everyone ran to Mercedes and asked, she didnt even know where he was. She seen him leave for school and never saw him again for the whole day, they all then ran to fund Sebastian because he had been hanging with Kurt more. They found him on the football feild having lunch, he didnt like eating around people that were so crule, he always ate lunch either on the feild or in the chior room.

"Sebastian..!"

Sebastian looked up from his book he was reading as he ate when he heard his name being called. He saw Mercedes, Noah, Finn, Tina and Rachel all running acrossed the feild heading to him. As they got closer he saw that they all looked scared and worried.

"Whats wrong guys..?"

"Please me us you seen Kurt.." Tina asked.

"Why..?" Sebastian asked.

"We havent seen him all day and he always comes to school.. We are all worried we thought you might have seen or talked to him at all." Rachel said

"Yeah me and him were eating lunch together, he had to use the restroom.. He didnt want to come to school but I wanted to see him to he promised he would come during lunch to see me.." Sebastian explained as he saw Kurt walking back from the restrooms.

Kurt looked tired as he walked back outside to finish lunch with Sebastian. He stopped in his tracks when he saw some of the others Gleeks around Sebastian. _Fuck._ Kurt thought as he continued to walk. When Sebastian looked at him he gave a small smile, he wasnt ready for this, he didnt want to see anyone after what happened yesterday. But he cant hid not from his friends. _Well, maybe I can Noah.. I dont know about him but the others I cant._ Once Kurt reached them he made a small noise to get there attetion. All of them spun around to come face-to-face with Kurt.

"Kurt! Thank god your alive!" Finn said loudly as he crushed Kurt into a bear hug.

"Let me go Finn.'' When Finn did he started talking again, "Of course im still alive. Why wouldnt I be..?"

"Because of yesterday.." Noah said.

Kurt only glared at Noah.

"Look, _Puck_, I told you guys that im suicidal, that doesnt mean I try killing myself every chance I get..!" Kurt sput out Noahs nickname like it was going to kill him.

Noah winced when he heard Kurt call him "Puck" he hasnt gone by that name in almost 6 months.. Since he started 'dating' Kurt he told him and everyone else to start calling him Noah and thats what they did unless they were mad at him. Noah only sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Look its nice that you guys are worried about me, but as you can see im fine." Kurt looked at all of them, "Its been awhile, but how about we all meet up at the park this weekend and hang out just the club.."

"Even me..?" Noah asked slightly above a whisper.

"Even you.. Noah." Kurt hated being mad to him. Him and Noah used to be the best of friends before they started dating and grew apart.

Noah gave Kurt a weak smile. After a few more minutes they all walked away leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone once again. Kurt let out a sigh and sat back down.

"So, Twilight..? Really?"

"I like how they make them sparkle and not burn, it makes them gay and awesome.."

"Whatever." Kurt laughed and took a bit of his salad.

XXX

That weekend everyone showed up at the park with drinks and a few snacks. They all sung and dance together in there own little part of the park. Kurt and Noah talked a few times, they even hugged once. Kurt really did want his best friend back, he missed him. But when Kurt wasnt dancing singing or talking with someone else, he always went back to Sebastians side. Sebastian started to become a part of Kurts life and Kurt kinda liked it. Having someone he can talk to if he needed it or having someone to cry one after a bad day. He knew thats what he used to do with Noah, but it was over different reasons. Sebastian knew how if felt to be in Kurts shoes, yeah he wasnt like Kurt but he had a friend like him, Sebastian knew what to do and how to do it, he knew what to say and he knew how to make Kurt smile within just a few seconds.

"So, you having fun Kurt..?"

"Yeah I am. I miss having times like this with the club. I mean we are a family really. And now your part of this family too.." Kurt smiled at Sebastian.

Sebastian smilled back and gave Kurt a side hug. Soon Mercedes stopped the music to talk.

"White and Asian people! Thanks for coming, I hope everyone is having a great time, im sorry to stop the music but he have someone thats wnating to sing a special song to a sepical someone as he put it.. So everyone give it up for Sebastian." Mercedes said calmly pointing to Sebastian as he started making his way to were Mercedes was standing. He looked at Kurt then at everybody else.

"Hey guys, Over the past week I made some great friends, but I also started to fall for someone. Now I understand if he wants to wait but, I do want to sing him a song. I mean I really do like him, and I hope this song shows it.."

Sebastian pressed play on the boom box and when they music started the words started to flow right out of Sebastians mouth.

_You wait_  
_Wanting this world to let you in_  
_And you stand there_  
_A frozen light_  
_In dark and empty streets_  
_And you smile_  
_Hiding behind a God-given face_  
_And I know you're so much more_  
_Everything they ignore_  
_Is all that I need to see_

_And you're the only one I ever believed in_  
_The answer that could never be found_  
_The moment you decided to let love in_  
_And now I'm banging on the door of an angel_  
_The end of fear is where we begin_  
_The moment we decided to let love in_

Sebastian looked right into Kurts eyes as he sung.. He wasnt sure if this song fit in with how he felt about Kurt, but he really wish that Kurt and the others got what he was trying to say in the song.

_I wish_  
_Wishing for you to find your way_  
_And I'll hold on for all you need_  
_That's all we need to say_  
_I'll take my chances while_  
_You take your time with_  
_This game you play_  
_But I can't control your soul_  
_You need to let me know_  
_You leaving or you gonna stay_

_And you're the only one I ever believed in_  
_The answer that could never be found_  
_The moment you decided to let love in_  
_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_  
_The end of fear is where we begin_  
_The moment we decided to let love in_

_There's nothing we can do about_  
_The things we have to do without_  
_The only way to feel again_  
_Is let love in_  
_There's nothing we can do about_  
_The things we have to live without_  
_The only way to see again_  
_Is let love in_

Sebastian walked up to Kurt as he sung, during the short pause he grabbed Kurts hand and kissed the back of it making Kurt smile.

_You're the only one I ever believed in_  
_The answer that could never be found_  
_The moment you decided to let love in_  
_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_  
_The end of fear is where we begin_  
_The moment we decided to let love in_

Sebastian sung the last part of the song softly to Kurt never letting his hand go. When the music stopped Sebastian hugged Kurt close to him. He really did want to be with Kurt, forever. But he was scared that he might lose him like he lost Blaine. He didnt want to go through that again, not with someone that he loved a lot and shockenly Kurt reminded Sebastian of Blaine a lot thats what made Sebastian love Kurt more than Blaine. It was like having someone new to love while still seeing your first love in there eyes. It might sound creepy or weird or not right, but really if you think about it.. Its a good thing.

"I want to let love in.. But im scared to.'' Kurt whispered again Sebastian shoulder.

"I know Kurt, trust me I know, im scared to but I want to be with you and I want to make you happy."

"DAMN IT KURT! Get with the guy! Cant you tell he wants you in his life more than a friend! God Kurt there are times I think your dumber than Finn-"

"Hey!" Finn shouted from somewhere in the group of teens.

"-Just get with him!" Mercedes finished

Kurt had to chuckled at his friends, they were weird and loving, something he always wanted since he mother died.

"So, with you go out with me Kurt..?"

"Yeah.. I will.." Kurt nodded

Everyone cheered and wished them all the luck in there world. Kurt hugged Sebastian again this time he had the biggest grin on his face.

"So.. Anyone up for pizza..?" Finn asked.

Everyone looked at him, He just had to ruin the modd didnt he?

"What..?" Finn was now so fucking confused.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at the same time at Finn.

"So..? Is that a no..?"

**I sorry but you have to love Finn.. He is a goof ball. **


	4. Sebastian's Family

**Chapter 4 enjoy**

"Fine.. Order the damn pizza and shut up.. Can you at least try to not ruin this moment for Kurt..?" Noah sighed looked at Finn.

Finn only shrugged and walked away to order the pizza for them. When Finn returned after getting off the phone he saw that Kurt Noah and Sebastian were gone. He was confused, he didnt see them walk away or leave.

"Where did Kurt Noah and Sebastian go..?"

"They went for a walk, Noah wanted to talk to them alone so they all walked over to the lake." Quinn said not even looking up from where she sat doing her nails.

Finn looked around the lake and long behold he saw the three sitting on a bench by the lake. He only sighed and went on his way.

XXX

"So Noah, what did you want to talk to us about..?'' Kurt asked sitting down next to Sebastian.

"well it is for mainly you, but I also wanted to talk to Sebastian about something different." Noah explained.

Kurt only nodded for him to continue, "Im sorry for what I did to you a few months back. I was scared about coming out and I didnt know what would happen to me. When I was talking to Rachel about I was just dating you to make you feel better was a lie really.. I was scared what was going to happen to you if people found out we were together. I mean I wuld get picked on but you Kurt, you have gotten it worse for "turning me into a fairy" Please we used to be best friends, I miss you Kurt. I want my best friend back." Noah looked down and whispered the last part.

Kurt didnt know what to say, he was at a loss of words. He wanted his best friend back to but he was confused on why Noah would do that instead of just talking to him about it. He looked at Noah and then at Sebastian like he was trying to find an answer within the trees or the looks on the other boys faces. He then looked down at his hands and sighed, he didnt want to hurt Noah even more. He hated hurting people even if they deserve it.

"I forgive you Noah, but I dont see why you couldnt just come and talk to me about it instead of making up some lie and going with it."

"I know Kurt im sorry, but I was scared that if I did you would think that I was ashammed of you or something."

"Not if you told me the truth..!" Kurt looked up a Noah and said a little loud.

Noah took a step back holding back his tears. He was glad Sebastian cut in.

"Look Kurt, you cant blame Noah for doing what he did, he was confused at the time. And Noah Kurt is right you might have been confused like i said but if you went to Kurt with the truth instead of moving in with a lie then things would be better between you guys."

Kurt and Noah both let out a sigh and looked at each other.

"Im sorry Kurt."

"Im sorry too Noah. Please dont do anything like that again." Kurt stood up and hugged Noah.

"I promise."

XXX

Minutes later the pizza got there just as Kurt Noah and Sebastian got pack from there little talk. Noah got so into his emotional talk with Kurt he forgot what he wanted to talk to Sebastian about so he just moved it to the side until he could remember what it was.

"Okay.. I ordered 8 pizza's.. Enjoy." Finn sais and took off with a full one.

As everyone ate Kurt couldnt stop but to think that something bad was going to happen soon. He was scared to be in public after moving/running away.. But he was here with a group about 14 or 15 teenagers, he was safe.

Right..?

But Kurt thought to soon. A few minutes after everyone finished eating, Kurt looked up to see his dad and brother both storming up to them. No one besides Noah and Mercedes has every met his father, but no one never met Carson. Carson was the same height as Finn but Finn was more built than his brother, same with Sebastian.

"Fuck..!" Kurt said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kurt stood up and started to run away from everyone. They were all confused until they heard Carson yell at Kurt to stop. They all looked over and saw that Carson started to run after Kurt and Burt stood there watching.

"Burt..?! Why the fuck are you hear..?" Noah asked from where he now stood.

"Im bring my son back home damn it!"

"No your not.. You and Carson need to leave Kurt alone..!" Noah yelled he started to get close to Burt but Sebastian stopped him.

"HELP!" Everyone heard Kurt scream, they all looked just in time to see Carson tackle Kurt to the ground hard.

"YEAH!?" Sebastian darted over to the and as soon as he got close enough he kicked Carson right in the face, "Stay off of my boyfriend!"

"He is my fucking brother you prick..!" Carson got up and got closer to Sebastian

"I dont give a shit." Sebastian swung at Carson and got him right in gut.

Carson went down to the ground, Sebastian grabbed Kurt and took off away from the park and to his car. He drove off to his house and they staryed there until they knew Burt and Carsn were gone. Kurt was in the seat next to Sebastian crying to hard that it was hard for him to breathe.

"Hey hey hey..!" Sebastian said leaning over and pulling Kurt into a warm hug, "Shhhshhsh"

"How did they find me.. Why did Carson tackle me.. What the fuck did I ever do to them..?" Kurt cried out hugging Sebastian for dear life.

"I dont know honey, I really dont. But I have you, your safe now."

"Thank you for getting Carson off of me." Kurt sniffled, "He was going to carry me back to my dad.. I didnt want to go."

"Hey, calm down Kurt, your safe, you didnt go and you are now away from them." Sebastian said when Kurt started to cry harder.

Sebastian and Kurt sat there in ech others arms for about 15 20 minutes before Sebastian got a long ass text from Noah.

_Hey Sebastian, I hope Kurt is ok.. Thank you for taking him away. He didnt need to see what went down. Me Mike and Sam all took on Kurts brother as Finn took on his father, they left after a while to try and track you down and get Kurt, Please either take him to your house for the night or you and him stay the night at my cousins with me.. I dont care what you do just please, Make sure those monsters dont find Kurt. ~Noah_

Sebastian re-read the text about 4 times before he replyed.

_Hey, I promise you. They wont find Kurt and if they do somehow, I have my dad 3 brothers and my uncle all living under the same roof. If they have to they will help me protect Kurt. Not just because he is in danger but because he is my boyfriend. ~'Bestian_

Sebastian sent the text and took Kurt inside, his 3 brothers were the only ones at home at this point which Sebasatian was happy about. He laid Kurt down on the couch sat on the floor infront of Kurt and started to run his fingers through his hair. He loved this boy a lot even though he dont say it yet he does, he wanted nothing more than for Kurt to be happy. Sebastian sighed as he looked into Kurts eyes. They were still shiny and glass looking from the tears.

"I promise, hey wont hurt you anymore." Sebastian whispered.

"Thank you." Kurt almost mouthed out.

Sebastian smiled and slowly leaned in and took Kurts lips in his in a soft love filled kiss. when Sebastian leaned back looked smiled and told Kurt to get some sleep.

"I will be here when you wake up I promise."

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, pretty soon he was asleep. Sebastian got up and went upstairs to talk to his 3 older brothers about whats going on and asked if they could help protect Kurt from his father and brother. They all agreed and then asked if they could meet him once he wakes up.

"I dont care, just take it easy on him. Like really, he is not like Blaine when it comes to videogames or play fighting, he is fregil."

"Yeah, alright. We will take it easy on him." Jeff said turning back to his game he was playing with John and Nick.

Sebastian went back down stairs and took his stop back where he was siting on the floor in front of Kurt. He laid his head down gently not to wake Kurt and took Kurts hand in his. Soon he was asleep as well.

XXX

"Boys..! Im home!" Sebastians dad yelled walking through the door.

He walked into the living room to see Sebastian fast asleep with his head leaning on the couch holding home boys hand that was asleep on the couch and looked like he had been beat to death.

Jeff, John and Nick came running into the room to greet there father. They all looked over at Sebastian and Kurt and smiled.

"Dad, thats Kurt. Sebastians byfriend. His dad and brother abuse him and today they found him or whatever and his brother tackled him hard to the ground and started to hit him. Sebastian brough him here to get him away from his father and brother and asked if he could help protect Kurt if need be." Jeff said.

Luke walked away from the boys and walked up to Sebastiand and Kurt.

"Sebastian, buddy wake up.." Luke shook his youngest son to wake him up.

"No Burt dont..!" Sebastian yelled jerking his head up.

"Hey Seb, everything is alright."

Sebastian looked up at his dad. He didnt know why but he higged his dads legs and started to cry.

"Oh god dad, it was bad. His brother tackled him and stared to beat him. I couldnt get to him on time..!"

Luke pulled Sebastian to his feet and hugged his son.

"It doesnt help he is like Blaine dad! He is so much like Blaine you would have thought they were brothers.. He is funny smart.. He is also suicidal like Blaine was which breaks my heart." Sebastian cried into his fathers shoulder.

"Sebastian..?" Luke said.

Sebastian pulled away and looked at his dads confused face.

"Whats Kurts last name..?"

"Hummel.. Why..?"

"I used to babysit him with Jeff and Nick when he was only 3.. Those two were 6." Luke crouched down in front of Kurt, "He used to call me uncle Luke. But that time his mom was still alive and I didnt see no sign of abuse.. But god if I knew that, I would have tooken him."

Kurt started to move in his sleep. His started to flutter open and the first person he saw was Luke and he jumped away and leaped over the couch.

"Kurt, your fine.." Sebastian rushed to his side, "Its just my father."

Kurt didnt say anything, he was shaking and he had a death grip on the back of Sebastians shirt.

"Kurt..? Do you remember me, or those two..?" Luke asked pointing to himself and then over to Jeff and Nick.

Kurt looked and then shook his head.

"Does this sound familiar..?" Jeff asked and he and Nick started to sing "I wana hold your hand" That was Kurts favorite song, Jeff and Nick would sing it to him everynight before bed.

Kurt slowly looked up and looked over at the boys, "Buddy..? Blondie..?" Kurt said the nicknames he had for Jeff and Nick.

They both nodded, "Yes Kurt its Jeff and Nick.." Nick said smiling.

Kurt then looked over at Luke shyly, "Uncle Luke..?"

Luke nodded smiling, "Hey buddy.. Its need years. I missed you."

Kurt was scared but he flung himself into Lukes arms and then Nicks and then Jeffs.

Sebastian just stood there with John as they watched the boy guys hug.

"Man, now im back into last place.'' John sighed.

"Maybe."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt.. He loved that smile.

_This is going to be fun._

**Chapter 4.. Finished.. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Scars

**I just confused myself lol.. Dont ask if you guys got confused about Sebastians family, you will find out in this Chapter, enjoy..**

Afew hours later around 7:25 Kurt and Sebastian were in Sebastians room talking and just spending time alone.

"I love Luke and Nick and Jeff.. They were there for me when my dad and brother were out doing something together and just leaving me home alone. My mom had to work so she was hardly at home, I got to close to Luke there were times I would slip up and call him dad. I would always cry when ever I did. Jeff he took Carsons spot, I called him Blondie all the time, he would call me Kurtsie. Nick, well he was like a cousin to me. Jeff was the one that was mainly there but I grew close to Nick as well." Kurt said in a rant, he missed those so much, "When I started to get older and I could start taking care of myself, they would come over less and I got sad, soon I moved to Lima out of Westerville when I was only 10 and they stopped coming over. But Luke would call me. He would tell me stories about Nick and Jeff and John.. He would also start telling me stories about you, but he would call you Seb.. He would tell me that you wanted to meet me and how you were like me just more.. Happy." Kurt frowned at the end.

Sebastian sat there on his bed next to Kurt and listened to the older boy. He didnt remember Luke saying anything about babysitting Kurt a friends kid. No Luke always said he was babysitting his nephew. Over the years Sebastian forgot the memories all together because his father and to brothers would stop talking about Kurt, he over heard then talking about it saying that it hurt to much so they stopped. But he was only 9 at the time. He never seen his father so happy, when he found out Kurt was that little boy he used to hang with almost everynight his face light up like a child in a candy story. Sebastian could tell his father and brothers loved Kurt and respected him and supported him in anything he did or wanted to do. He just wished Kurts own father and brother was like that, but no. He didnt understand why they did what they did to Kurt. How is gay going to drive there family into the ground..? How was being into clothes and fashion have them go broke..? Sebastian didnt know and nor did he want to. As long at Kurt was happy, he was happy.

"Sebastian..?"

Hearing his name brought Sebastian out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Kurt sitting there looking at him worried.

"Yeah?"

"You ok..? I was calling your name for like 2 minutes."

"Yeah im sorry, I was just deep in thoughts."

"I could see.." Kurt chuckled.

"Sebastian..! Kurt..! Can you boys come down for a minute..?" They heard Luke call for them.

Soom both boys came downstairs and into the living room to see Luke standing there with Sebastians three brothers some other guy and.. Noah? They walked further into the room and both stood there until the men noticed them.

"Boy! Oh.." Luke started to call them again and then saw they were already down there.

"What did you want..?'' Sebastian asked eyeing his uncle that was looking at Kurt with a face he couldnt read.

"This young man was wanting to see you guys and I wanted Kurt to meet your uncle." Luke smiled.

"Hey Noah." Kurt said shyly and gave a small smile to Noah.

"Kurt..? This is my brother Michael. Michael, this is Sebastians boyfriend Kurt."

Kurt nodded in Michaels direction without a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Michael gave Kurt the same treatment Kurt gave him.

Kurt looked back down and was just hoping he could go back upstairs away from Michael, that man gave Kurt bad vibes and he didnt like it. Pretty soon him Sebastian and Noah were all up in Sebastians room. Kurt let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed. He was gald he wasnt near Michael again.

"So Sebastian, you taking care of my boy..?" Noah asked sitting in the chair by Sebastians desk.

"I am, I found out that my father and two of my brothers have known Kurt since he was 3, which is good."

Kurt still didnt say anything. He just let the other two talk.

_Why do I know him from somewhere..?_

"Kurt, how are you holding up?" Noah asked.

"Im fine, when I got here Sebastian had me lay down and I fell asleep for like an hour or two, my head and back still hurt though but its something im used to." Kurt gave a weak smile.

XXX

"Luke, that boy has got to go..!" Michael said full of anger, it was only them two in the room now.

"Mike, no. Kurt has been in my life and in Jeff and Nicks life for years.. His own father and Brother beat him. Im not sending him back there."

"You have too. I know Burt, I used to work for him. Dont you remember? He aint the guy to fuck with! If he is looking for Kurt which I bet he is and he finds him here it wont be pretty!"

"I dont care Michael! I have four boys and myself that can take him and Carson! Im not putting Kurt back in danger because your to fucking scared!"

"Luke dont you understand?! Kurt is gay and he is turning Sebastian gay as well, just like that Blaine kid did!"

"Dont you dare bring Blaine into this!" Luke shouted.

"Why because he took his own like because he found out his life was shit!?"

"MICHAEL! Stop! You have no idea what that poor kid went through! Blaine was the sweetest thing! And so is Kurt. What Blaine went through and Kurt is going through now is and was not what they deserved.. Kurt is innocent, and so was Blaine! Blaine got tired of being hurt all the _fucking_ time. People drove him to the point of taking his life. And now people are doing the same to Kurt! What you need to do is to just stop!"

Jeff, Nick and the other four were at the top of the stairs listening to Luke and Michael fight.

"I dont care what you think Michael, If Kurt needs a place to stay he is more than welcome. Hell he can move in for all I care. I love him like I love my boys."

"Luke, he needs to leave!"

"No he dont.. The one that needs to leave is you. Get the hell out of my house!"

"I live here..!"

"Not anymore!"

"Your picking some fairy over your own brother..?"

Kurt heard Michael call him a fairy and the tears started coming. He was holding them back as he heard the fight but that one word broke him. Sebastian looked back at Kurt and then ran downstairs and into the living room. He stormed right up to his uncle and punched him right in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you talk about Kurt like that! He did nothing to you! You dont know Kurt! You have to idea what the fuck he went through! He went through hell and back is whole life. He is in danger because of his fucking family! If I were you I would listen to what my father is saying and get the hell out!" Sebastian shouted turning read from anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You have no right!'

"If it comes to the boy I lvoe then I every right to talk to you like that!" Sebastian got louder and got closer to his uncle.

"Uncle Mike, you need to leave.. Now."

Michael Luke and Sebastian all looked to See Jeff Nick John and Noah all standing there arms crossed. They all looked highly pissed off.

"You turned my own nephews on me..? And who the hell it that?" He then asked pointing to Noah.

"Someone you dont need to know!" Noah snapped back taking a step closer.

"Our dad didnt turn us against you, you made us. He thought you would accept Kurt for who he is. But we were all wrong. Get the fuck out before we have to make you." John said

"Fine, you want to play dirty, fine! Dont come to me begging for forgivness when that things father and brother come and take him back beating you all to a bloddy pulp." With that Michael left slamming the door behind him.

XXX

The boys left urt upstairs so they could deal with Michael. Noah took Kurt to Sebastians room and told him to stay there and dont come down. Noah then ran downstairs to help the others make Michael leave. Kurt then started to cry his eyes out even more. He didnt want to but he pulled out the razor (he carries everywhere with him) and rolled up his sleeves.

1 scar  
2 scars  
3 scars  
4 scars

Once Kurt started he couldnt stop.

5 scars  
6 scars  
7 scars  
8 scars

Kurt moved to the other arm and did the same thing.

1 scar  
2 scars  
3 scars  
4 scars

A tear fell from Kurts face and landed on one of the scars making it burn. Kurt let out a hiss but he continued.

5 scars  
6 scars  
7 scars  
8 scars

Kurt moved back to the other arm and made 8 more cuts and then the same for the other arm. When he was done he had a total of 16 new cuts on both arms. He then moved to his legs. This time he didnt want to just make lines. He wanted to draw. he sliced for words into his left leg.

_Broken_  
_Unlovable_  
_Stupid _  
_Ugly_

Next leg, for more words.

_Worthless_  
_Unfixable_  
_Fragile_  
_Heartbroken_

Kurt couldnt take it no more. Why were people so mean to him, what did he ever do to deserve this kind of treatment..? Kurt continued to cry and he continued to slice open his arms legs and torso.

XXX

As the guys downstairs made a plan to keep Kurt safe and away from his father and brother, Sebastian started to get worried.

"Guys..? Before you came down how was Kurt..?"

"He was crying so I took him to your room and told him to stay put and dont come down." Noah explained.

"And you left him up there..?"

Noah nodded.

"Alone..?"

Noah nodded again.

"SHIT!" Sebastian yelled and ran upstairs.

Concerned all the others followed even Luke.

XXX

Kurts arms legs and torso were covered in blood, you could look and thought that his colored himself red. There was no sign of his pale skin under it all. The blood flowed out like streams. Kurt continued to cry and slice open more spots on his skin. He was so out of it that he didnt hear fast moving footsteps coming up to the door. Kurt was on the floor now, he was working his way up is torso like always. He took his shirt off so he could reach. When he got to the top of his chest he then wrote another word acrossed it, he made it so deep that blood almost sprayed out. That one word read:

**FREAK**

By the time he was finished carving the word into his chest he fell over onto his back just as the door crashed open. He lost so much blood he was starting to pass out. he closed his eyes and all he heard some someone scream his name before everything went silent.

XXX

"KURT!" Seastian screams tears now flowing from his eyes.

"No, Kurt! Please wake up!" Sebastian dropped to his knees and hugged Kurt to his chest not caring about the blood at all. He would make his uncle pay for this. He could feel Kurts heart beating still.

"We have to get him to the hospital. He is still breathing! IM NOT LOSING HIM THIS TIME!" Sebastian cried picking up Kurt and almost running down and out to his car! Jeff and Nick followed and got in with and Luke John and Noah got into his fathers car.

Sebastian sat in the back holding Kurt him and Jeff drove and Nick in the front. Sebastian couldnt stop his flow of tears. He already lost Blaine, he was NOT going to lose Kurt as well. Once at the hospital Sebastain flew into the building with Kurt cluched to his chest and begged for someone to help him. A few nurses and doctors rushed and took Kurt from Sebastians grasp and rushed him off to the back. Once Kurt was out of sight Sebastian fell to his knees and sobbing mess, he was hitting the floor with his fists and yelling out things no one understood. He was spreading Kurts blood all over the floor but he really didnt care. He was so upset and angry he didnt bother to care. He then remembered.

_MY UNCLE!_

Sebastian rose to his feet shouted for them to watch after Kurt as much as they could and call him if they hear anything. He then ran out of the hospital and to his car. He didnt know where his uncle would be at but he had a few spots he might be. Hr drove like a mad man all over Lima and Westerville.

_Dalton!_

Michael was a teacher there. Sebastian drove to his old school and flew o the doors and into the school. He didnt care if everyone was looking at him because of the blood. Really he looked like he just killed someone, well so he would have. He found his uncles classroom, here was only one person in there. His target. He crashed into the room and right up to his uncle, the first blow nocking him down to the floor, he continued to beat his uncles face in. Kids flodded into the room to see what was going on, a few tried pulling there old classmate off of Michael but all failed. It took 10 students and two other teachers to get Sebastian off. Sebastian looked at his uncle, nose broken both eyes lack and blue blood all over his face. Sebastian was breathing hard but he didnt care, he was to angry. He pushed his way through the crowd and back outside. His nuckles bloody. And again he drove like a mad man back to the hospital and back to his family. He saw that John and Jeff were the only ones out there. He thought that Kurt was awake and they could see him now, but his hopes where up when Jeff told him that his father, Noah and Nick left to find him.

"Did you hear anything from the doctors yet about Kurt..?"

They both shook there heads and Sebastian threw himself into one if ther chairs, soon he was in tears again. If he lost Kurt he wouldnt know what to do.

XXX

"Dad, he could be back at the hospital, he have been looking for him for almost an hour. He left 2 minutes after he did. Please lets just go back to the hospital and be there for Kurt and hope Sebastian is back there." Nick said

Luke sighed and nodded, "Alright."

It took them about 10 more minutes to get back to the hospital and there they saw that Sebastian was back adn again he was a sobbing mess. He didnt look up when he heard then walk up to him.

"He has been back for about 5 minutes." John said, "Im pretty sure he went looking for Uncle Mike and found him, because his nuckles have wounds and more fresh blood on them."

Luke looked at his son. Eyes wide.

_He beat his uncle possibly to death and might to go juvie over a boy. Damn he is even more in love with Kurt than he was with Blaine. _Luke thought.

"You all here for Kurt..?" They all heard a female voice say.

At the sound of his boyfriends name Sebastian shot to his feet and got closer to the nurse.

"Is he alright!? Please tell me he is fine! God did he make it!?" Sebastian rushed out.

"Yes sir, he is fine. He lost a lot of blood. He tried doing treatment on his to take away all the scars and fresh cuts but he tols us no saying that they were memories he wanted to keep."

Sebastian has fresh tears in his eyes, "Please can I see him!?"

"Yes, this way. You all can come as well."

They all followed the nurse back to Kurts room. Sebastian was the first one in after the nurse. When he saw Kurt it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on.

"Oh god. My kurt!" Sebastian sobbed out.

Kurt was awake but had his eyes closed. At the sound of his name he opened them.

"Why didnt you just let me go..?" Was the first thing Kurt asked.

Sebastian hears and walked up to his side, "Damn it I told you Kurt im not losing you!"

"I dont deserve the treatment people give me. I didnt do anything wrong." Kurt had silent tears falling down his face.

"Oh god Kurt. You need to be treated better. Please whatever you do dont do this again."

"He didnt know me or know what I went through. Why did he say those things about me..? He is going to tell my dad where I am! God please Sebastian dont let them get me!" Kurt was now full out crying.

Knowing he was talking about his uncle Sebastian promise Kurt his family wont hurt anymore and told him that he didnt know why he said those things.

An hour passed and Kurt fell into a silent and dreamless sleep. Sebastian never leaving his side. His father, Nick and Jeff all left to go back to the house to make sure if Michael did tell Burt that him and Carson wouldnt come and try to get in trying to find Kurt. Noah and Sebastian stayed by Kurts side. He could leave tomorrow afternoon and Sebastian had promised Kurt (Though he was sleeping) that he would stay with him until he left.

XXX

The next day at 1:30 Kurt got checked out of the hospital and was now on his way home. Sebastian and Noah right there with him. Jeff called ssaying that they are staying at the house just incase Burt and Carson showed up. Once back at the house Sebastian took Kurt inside and laid him on the couch.

Kurt didnt say anything all day. He stayed silent, he was scared. He didnt want his father to find him. He wanted to run and hide away forever.

"Sebastian, can I talk to you in the kitchen..?" His father asked.

Nodding, Sebastian stood up off the floor and walked into the kitchen where his father and the others were.

"When you left the hospital, where did you go..? What did you do..?" John asked.

"I left to go find Michael. I thought he would be at Dalton and sure enough he was. I stormed into his classroom and beat the life out of him. When I felt that my job was done I left and when back to the hospital. I left him breathing but his face was bloody. He did that to Kurt. Made him feel like shit. It was his fault and I made him pay!"

"You do know that you might go to juvie because of this.. Right?" Jeff asked.

"I dont care! He made Kurt about to kill himself. He got what he deserved. If I go to juvie it will be because I was prtecting what I love.. That that is Kurt! I love Kurt, yeah we have been dating a few days now close to a week but it feelings like I have been dating him forever! I wasnt about to just sit around while my boyfriend was in the hospital and the guy that put him there was somewhere else living his life."

As they continued to talk they heard knocks on the door and Kurt started to scream.

"Fuck!" Sebastian ran to calm Kurt down as his father answered the door.

"Hi sir, im officer Nelson this is my partner officer Green. May we come in?"

"Of course."

The cops came in and saw Sebastian hugging Kurt trying to calm him down.

"Was he the one we heard screaming when he knocked?" Green asked.

Luke nodded, "Yes officer. You scared him. He has been through a lot and he was scared that you might have been his father and brother."

"Why would he be scared of his family?"

"Those assholes are not his family!"

"Jeff, please calm down.. His father and brother have been beating him since he was 3. a few months ago we got tired of it and ran away, he started living with a friend and when he was with his friends at the park hanging together yesterday his father and brother found him and tried forcing him to come home. When he ran off trying to get away, his brother tackled him and started to beat him. My son the one hugging him is his boyfriend and he brought him here. My brother and I started to fight because of the fact that he is gay and he said some thing about him and said he would tell his dad where he was and he got scared and tried killing himself, he just got back from the hospital an hour ago." Luke explained.

"Names..?"

"Burt and Carson Hummel. That is Kurt Hummel."

"Alright, he will look for them and take them in. But the main reason why we are hear is because your son.. Sebastian? He beat and almost killed his uncle which im guessing is your brother the one who said those things about Kurt."

"Yes."

"He have to take Sebastian in. He almost killed a man last night and he have orders to put him in juvie for 6 weeks."

"No! You can! Kurt needs my brother!" John said.

"No John, stop! What I did was for Kurt and so really im going in for Kurt. Please just watch him for me." Sebastian stood up.

Officer Green handcoffed Sebastian and started to walk him out.

"Sebastian!" Kurt then shouted.

"Kurt.. No, dont yell please.. Ill be bac for you I promise.. Please dont do anything while im gone. I will only be gone 6 weeks." Sebastian frowned.

Kurt let some tears fall. Officer Green started to try and get Sebastian to leave the house.

"Please dont go! Sebastian!"

"Kurt please!" Noah said.

"I love you Kurt!" Sebastian yelled as he was finally pulled out the house and the door closed.

Everything was silent for about 10 15 minutes.

"I love you too Sebastian." Kurt then whispered sniffling.

**OH GOD! Dont hate me. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	6. More than what John can handle

**NEW CHAPTER! Yayayay.. Yaya for that.. lol.**  
**Also I have been thinking and brainstorming for this chapter.. I dont know how long it will be, i didnt plan on chapter 5 to be as long as it was but I am having fun writing this one.. But im gonna update my other story and maybe put up another one shot. Im still think about it though. But I have found one main topic for this chapter. Kurt is make new friends. THATS ALL IM SAYING.. Shhh dont tell people. XXDD Well im going to stop talking and start writing I hope you guys like this chapter. By the way, the song I have Kurt sing is will have one word change, I switched out "girl" with "boy" just wanted to let you know.**

Its has been 2 weeks since Sebastian got arrested. Kurt still couldnt believe what Sebastian did for him. He never wanted him to do that. He also didnt want anyone to save him. After hearing everything his uncle said about him hurt him.. Badly. Yeah his father and brother beat him but they never called him names like "fag" or "fairy" which really shocked Kurt. He really missed his boyfriend, if it wasnt for him he would be gone. Kurt didnt know what to do without him by his side but he still had his uncle Luke and the other 3 by his side. After the day Sebastian got taken away and locked up Burt and Carson tried getting him back about 6 times within the 2 weeks. They even went as far as trying to break into the Smythe household late at night. They got in but when found Kurts room they noticed that there was a blonde boy (Jeff) sleeping on the floor next to the bed and another boy with darker hair (John) sleeping in a chair. They still tried to take Kurt but John woke up from hearing movment and flipped out seeing Kurt flung over his fathers shoulder still asleep and Carson from the looks of it holding a baseball bat. John's first thought was to charge but he knew he couldnt attack Burt with Kurt in his arms and if he went after Carson, Burt could take the chance and run off with Kurt. So John just blocked the door and shouted so loud Jeff jumped to his feet and attcked Carson from behind. John took on Burt. Thank god his shout woke Kurt, he started to fight in his fathers arms and he dropped Kurt giving John the chance to attack. Luke and Nick came crashing in to see what was going on. Luke told Nick to take Kurt and Luke helped John with Burt. The whole time Burt screaming to Luke about how he back stabbed his own friend. Luke didnt care, yeah Burt was his friend and not anymore. Luke Jeff and John got Burt and Carson out of the house and called the cops but they already ran and the cops didnt find them, the cops saying something about they moved.

The next morning was hell for Kurt, he went to school with Jeff. Jeff begged his father to get him enrolled at the same School as Kurt. And when he was Jeff was always by Kurts side. He asked for all the same classes as Kurt and he joined Glee to keep an eye on Kurt but he also started to love the club. The bullied started to leave Kurt alone after watching Jeff beat one of the jocks almost to death for seeing him push Kurt into a locker. Kurt was thankful to have a friend like Jeff, Noah also started to help out Jeff. Together they beat a total of 4 jocks one being Karofsky and 5 hockey players. Kurt felt like they were his own bodyguards. One time Azimio called Kurt a faggot and other hurtful names Kurt started crying and locked himself in the boys restroom. Jeff called him and asked where he was at and Kurt told Jeff what happened. Jeff got off the phone went to find Noah, he was standing with the others guys that were in Glee Club. Jeff told Noah what happened and they ran off to find Azimio the others following right behind. They finally found him out in the football feild.

"Hey Azimio!" Finn called out harshly getting his attention.

He looked over to see the group of guys heading his way and got scared but he wasnt about to run off.

''I heard you called our boy Kurt and faggot and some other hurtful names." Mike growled at him.

"And..?"

Hearing that made Jeff charge, hearing that made Jeff know that he didnt care. Kurt watched from one of the windows in the restroom, He saw Mike, Finn, Jeff, Noah and Sam all storm out to the feild when Kurt looked further he saw Azimio and he finally knew what they were about to do. When he saw Jeff punch the jock he flinched but he couldnt tear his eyes away. He then saw the others join in with Jeff. Seeing that smile but yet frown. Soon enough the fight ended just as fast as it started and the group walked back to the school.

Kurt was glad that the day was almost over, he just had to go to Glee and then he could go home. He was happy that he was living with Sebastiand and his family. Yeah it felt weird living with his boyfriend but he couldnt handle Mercedes mom and sister any longer. They made him start eating full fast greasy bacon and god did he hate that.

"Well guys and gals, today we are going to start on solos for Secionals. Of course as always Kurt and Rachel are the first two people on the list and this time we have one other person that wants to try and see if she can get a solo, Santana." Mr. Schue smiled.

Kurt hated that, he was smiling every chance he got.

"Alright since Kurt was the first one to sign, he will have until tomorrow to find a song and sing it for the group. The next week on Wensday will be rachel and then next week Friday will be Santana."

"Mr. Schue, I already have a song in mind."

"Alright Kurt. After you and the two girls sing we will have a vote and whoever gets the most votes gets to have the solo." Mr. Schue said and then called Kurt to come up.

Jeff couldnt wait he never heard Kurt sing before. He also knew that Kurt had his vote. He really hope that Kurt wins this.

"Alright. I wanted to do this song because I miss Sebastian to death and I know he only has a little under 4 weeks left but I wanted to sing this for him." Hearing that Jeff pulled out his phone and started to rechord so he could show Sebastian.

Music started and Kurt started to softly sing.

_I'm booking myself a one way flight_  
_I gotta see the color in your eyes_  
_Yeah, telling myself I'm gonna be alright_  
_Without you baby it's a waste of time_

_Yeah, our first date boy the seasons changed_  
_It got washed away in a summer rain_  
_You can't undo a fall like this_  
_'Cause love don't know what distance is_

Kurt missed Sebastian with all his heart and really he wanted to try and let loose like the others, he was tired of being scared, he wanted to be a normal teen. He wanted to be crazy and he wanted to be like that with his friends and mostly.. With Sebastian.

_Yeah, I know that's crazy_  
_But I don't want good and I don't want good enough_  
_I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love_  
_Front porch and one more kiss_  
_It doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about_  
_I've searched the world and I know now_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

Really Kurt was losing his mind without Sebastian by his side.

_Yeah, I don't want easy_  
_I want crazy_  
_Are you with me baby?_  
_Let's be crazy_

_Yeah!_

_Well, I don't wanna be scared_  
_Don't wanna know why_  
_Wanna feel good, don't have to be right_  
_The world makes all kinds of rules for love_  
_I say you gotta let it do what it does_

_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight_  
_Catching up calls and a date sometimes_  
_I love that we're rebels and we still believe_  
_We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be_

Kurt knew that this song might not fit his voice mainly because he hard sung country songs but he knew Sebastian liked this song and Hunter Hayes so he was now here standing in front of everyone singing it. Just for his boyfriend.

_I know we're crazy, yeah_

_But I don't want good and I don't want good enough_  
_I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love_  
_Front porch and one more kiss_  
_It doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about_  
_I've searched the world and I know now_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_Yeah, I don't want easy_  
_I want crazy_  
_Are you with me baby?_  
_Let's be crazy_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_No!_  
_I don't want good and I don't want good enough_  
_I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love_  
_Front porch and one more kiss_  
_It doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about_  
_I've searched the world and I know now_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_Yeah, I don't want easy_  
_I want crazy_  
_Yeah, look at us baby_

_Tonight the midnight rules are breaking_  
_There's no such thing as wild enough_  
_Maybe we just think too much_  
_Who needs to play it safe in love_  
_Let's be crazy_

_Du, du, du, du, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Du, du, du, na, na, na, na, oh yeah_

_Who cares if we're crazy?_  
_We gotta be crazy_  
_I know that we're crazy_  
_So let's be crazy_

_Yeah, yeah_

When Kurt finished the song Jeff stopped rechording so he could go up and hug Kurt. everyone else was clapping and cheering.

"Now I know he aint here but it was mainly for Sebastian. I just wish he was here co he could have heard me sing it for him."

"Kurt, he will see it. Because I got it all rechorded on my phone for him." Jeff smiled.

Hearing that Kurt also smiled and hugged Jeff with a soft "Thank you."

XXX

After school Jeff took Kurt home and then drove up to the juvinal home Sebastian was at to visit him.

"Sup lil bor." Jeff smiled and hugged his brother.

"Nothing really, I hardly leave my room. I stay in there almost all day just thinking about how Kurt is doing, I drew him some pictures and wrote him a poem."

"Thats cool, I know he is going to like them. But really Kurt is going insane missing you. He sang you a song today in Glee Club for you. He was sad that you werent there to watch him sing it and he thought that you would never hear it, But after hearing the beat of the song I knew I had to tape it."

"What song did he sing..?" Sebastian asked.

"'I Want Crazy' by Hinter Hayes."

"But his voice aint made for country. He knows that."

"Yeah but he knew it was your favorite song and he stayed after almost everyday of the week last week to practice. I know because he asked me to stay but he didnt want me to hear to I kinda just walked the halls."

"Really..?"

"Yeah. Sebastian you dont know how much he misses you. He cries himself to sleep because you aint there to hold him."

Sebastian felt bad for his boyfriend. He wanted to be there with him so bad but he knows he has to finish his time.

"I wanna see it."

Jeff smiled and showed Sebastian Kurts performance. Sebastian listened in awe as he watched his boyfriend sing the song almost perfectly.

"My god. I-It was beautiful." Sebastian said in a whisper when the song ended.

"It was." Jeff looked down.

"Jeff... Whas wrong?"

"His father and brother keeo comng back to try and get him. They tried a total of 7 times n the last 2 weeks. The last time they actually broke in and tried taking him like that. If it wasnt for me and John sleeping in there with im they would have gotten him. Sebastian either we have to move or we need to do something to help the cops fin where they are now staying. They moved so the cops wont find them."

"Damn it!" Sebastian growled, "I wish I was there! Kurt needs me!"

"I know Seb but what can you do. They are not doub people. They are really smart."

"Wait! I have an idea. Kurt might know where they might be or where they might be hiding. He has been in that house his whole life they cops had to have been called a few times. They could have ran and hid taking Kurt with them. Go home and ask Kurt and then call the cops and tell him." Sebastians eyes beamed.

Jeff only nodded, he hugged his brother goodbye and left. As he walked away he could hear Sebastian call out to him tell him to tell Kurt he loves him and misses him. Jeff got home and went right to his room. He couldnt take this anymore, he had to bring a stop to this. But how. Yeah he could always do Sebastians idea but that was bringing Kurt into the mess again and he knew Kurt couldnt take no more. He told Kurt what Sebastian said before he went to his room but now he was lost. He didnt know what to do. Everything that he thought of brought Kurt into it all somewhere and sometime and he didnt want that, but from the looks of things that might be what has to be done.

Sighing Jeff threw himself down onto his bed and rubbed his face.

"Why does this have to be happening to poor Kurt..?" He asked himself.

"Because I was born into the wrong family." A soft vice filled the air making Jeff look up to see Kurt standing in the door way of his room.

"Hey Kurtsie, cme on in." Jeff smiled and sat up.

Kurt slowly calm in and sat down in Jeffs chair.

"Sebastian told me an idea about how we might be able to find Burt and Carson."

"How?"

"You tell us places they might be staying at or hiding at or you tell the cops the same thing."

Sighing Kurt willing told Jeff, "As far as I know there are 4 spots. Hummel's: Tire&Lube, where my dad works at, my aunt Luna's place which is in Westerville, Carson's drug dealers place or My grandmas place which lives about a mile away from Lima. But I never been to the places. Never. I only been to my dads work only because they ran from the cops one time after one of Carson's buyers ratted him out and he had to hid so him and my father took me and we all went there and hid for about 3 days."

Jeff looked at Kurt with eyes full of hope, "Kurt you dont know how much you just saved yourself from your family."

"They aint my family! My family is the Glee Club and you guys!" Kurt said sternly.

Jeff hugged Kurt and then dialed 911.

"911 whats your emergency?"

"Yes hi my name is Jeff Smythe, you guys had two cops come to my house a few weeks back to arrest my brother Sebastian, there names were Officer Green and Officer Nelson. Is is possible you can have those two Officers come back we have some more things to tell them."

"Yes sir, right away."

"Thank you" Jeff then hung up.

XXX

And hour later there was knocking on the door, Luke answered it to see the same two Officers standing at the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, your son Jeff Smythe called and asked for us to come back saying you guys and some more things to tell us about Kurt Hummels family."

"Yes. We do." Jeff said walking in with Kurt Nick and John.

They all sat down and Jeff started to tell them about the break in and other attempts to take Kurt back and then started telling them about what Kurt told him.

"He has never been to his Grandmas or Aunts and he aint really sure where the drug dealer lives he only knows his name which is Greg Aldermen. and the Hummel's Tire&Lube shouldnt be too hard to miss."

"Thank you for all your help. And Kurt?" Green turned to Kurt.

Looked at him with scared eyes.

"You have nothing to be scared of now. You did the right thing by telling where they might be hiding. I promise you, we will find them and we will put them behind bars for a very long time. Here is my card young man, if you need to talk or have anything else to tell us please dont be afraid to call."

Kurt only nodded taking the card from the Officer. They soon left and Kurt went right to his room and called Officer Green. He was scared he didnt want to tell Sebastian or Jeff or anyone for that matter. He was to ashamed of what his father did to him.

"Officer Green."

"Officer Green, this is Kurt Hummel. You gave me your card not even 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, hi Kurt. What may I do for you?"

"I know I should have toold but I was to scare and to ashamed."

"Kurt you can tell me."

"My father started it when I was only 6.. But he would.. He would t-touch me and do things to me."

"What are you saying Kurt?" Green sounded angry on the other end.

"My father sexually abused me since I was 6"

"Kurt you do know that now we have to brin you in and take some tests right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright im on my way back, you be ready and if you want someone to come with tell them as well ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright Kurt you just did a brave move just now. Thank you for doing the right things."

"Yeah."

"Well im on my way now. Ill leave you to get ready."

"Ok."

After Kurt hung up John and Luke walked in, Kurt looked up and he knew already that they heard. He only nodded and let tear after tear fall down his face.

"Come on Kurt lets get you ready, John will go with you."

"Ok."

Soon him and John were in the back of Greens cop car heading back to the station. Once there they all went inside and had the doctor there do a rape kit on Kurt. When they results came back it said that Burt did sexually abuse Kurt. hearing that it was true John started to flip. After he thought that it couldnt get anymore worse. How were they suposed to tell Sebastian? Nick? Jeff?! His friends from school!? God Kurts life was just so fucked up.

"God Kurt im so fucking sorry!" John pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Its not your fault John." Kurt whispered.

"I know its those sick bastards fault."

"No its not."

John only looked at him confused.

"Its my fault."

"HOW!? Kurt you were only 6 fucking years old!"

"How the hell is it your fault?!"

Because of me being.. me being.." Kurt started to cry.

"Because of you being what?"

"Gay."

**Another chapter finished. Now the friends I was talking about was actually the Glee Club Guys and the rest of the Girls.**


	7. Sebastian

**I forgot to put it at the end of the other Chapter.. To be continued...**

_Continued.._

"Gay"

"Kurt, all because your gay dont mean its your fault. there are a lot of other teens in the world that are going through what you are right now and they are straight. The parents just dont know how lucky they are to have kids like them. Just like your father dont know how lucky he is to have a kid like you. Kurt your are an amazing person, dont let them bring you down. Now im going to say this again: Its. Not. Your. Fault."

Kurt gave John a weak smile and looked back down at the ground, he was lucky to have friends like John and his brothers and the guys in Glee. He wouldnt know what to do without them all in his life, he might be dead if it wasnt for everyone. Yeah they didnt help him in the begining but they were still in his life and they tought him things by acting out in a good way toward the others. And when it comes to Sebastian, he was scared. He was scared that he might lose Sebastian because of this, he didnt want to tell him or the others. But he knows inside that he has to at least tell Sebastian Jeff Nick and Noah. The others can find out as life goes on. Kurt sighed and leaned against John, right now he was the only comfort Kurt had right now. John wrapped an arm around Kurt when he leaned into his side. He rubbed up and down Kurts back trying to comfort him and man did he hope it was working, he might have only known Kurt a few weeks but he hated seeing Kurt like this. He was his youngest brothers boyfriend and he deserves happyness.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at the 19 year old without moving. He couldnt move nor did he right to right now.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do with Sebastian ever asked you to marry him?"

"I-I really dont know. I love him I really do, but after everything I went through im scared that I wont be with him long enough to hear that question"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I tell Sebastian about this that he might leave me because of it."

"He aint like that, Kurt. If you tell him he would go mad and maybe try and kill Burt and Carson and then hug you to death until your happy. Kurt I know my brother and if he leaves someone he is dating its for a REALLY good reason."

Kurt slightly smiled and looked back down, then maybe he would say yes if Sebastian ever did ask him. He loves Sebastian with all his heart he never loved anyone so much like this before besides his mother.

"Then I just might say yes."

After Kurt said that they sat there in each others arms for about an hur without saying anything and being completely fine with it. Soon John heard a beautiful voice fill his ears. He looked down and saw that the one that was singing was Kurt.

_I don't wanna be left behind_  
_Distance was a friend of mine_  
_Catching breath in a web of lies_  
_I've spent most of my life_  
_Riding waves, playing acrobat_  
_Shadowboxing the other half_  
_Learning how to react_  
_I've spent most of my time_

Kurt was trying not to be so loud, he didnt even notice that John and almost the whole police department was listening to him. As he sang he got louder not even knowing.

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_turning my cheek for the sake of this show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them let me down,_  
_it's all so simple now_

Kurt was singing more powerfully now. He didnt know what made him start singing but he did and now that he started he didnt want to stop. He was getting ready to sing the next part when he heard someone else singing.

**Addicted to the love I found**  
**Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud**  
**Making time for the ones that count**  
**I'll spend the rest of my time**  
**Laughing hard with the windows down**  
**Leaving footprints all over town**  
**Keeping faith when it comes around**  
**I will spent the rest of my life**

Kurt looked up to see that it was John that was now singing, his voice was.. Breathtaking. The next few parts they sung together.

_**Catching my breath, letting it go,**_  
_**turning my cheek for the sake of this show**_  
_**Now that you know, this is my life,**_  
_**I won't be told what's supposed to be right**_

_**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,**_  
_**I ain't got time for that**_  
_**Catch my breath, won't let them let me down,**_  
_**it's all so simple now**_

Kurt stopped and let John sing the next line.

**You helped me see**

John stopped and then let Kurt finish the small part.

_The beauty in everything_

John smiled at Kurt and let him finish the song by himself.

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_turning my cheek for the sake of this show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_  
_Catch my breath_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them let me down,_  
_it's all so simple now_  
_It's all so simple now_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_turning my cheek for the sake of this show_  
_Now that you know, this is my life,_  
_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them let me down,_  
_it's all so simple now_

When Kurt finished the whole place broke out in cheers and claps. Kurt looked around and he could feel the heat raise up into his face. He looked down again and leant back into Johns side and hid his face. John only smiled.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see Officer Green standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"I have someone who wants to see you." Green smiled.

"Who?"

Green only chuckled and looked behind him letting his partner know to let the mistory person come out. Kurt looked back at Officer Nelson in confusion.

"I believe his name is-"

"Sebastian!" Kurt kinda finished Greens sentence for him as he ran up to his boyfriend and hug him tightly.

"Hey baby."

Kurt was so happy that he couldnt talk. John was sitting in shock.

"hey big bro" Sebastian said not letting Kurt go.

"Hey. I thought you had a few more weeks?"

"I did but Officer Green said that Kurt really needed me right now and they let me out."

John smiled.

"I missed you so much 'Bastian!" Kurt whispered.

"I missed you too"

XXX

"You 4 go around back we will take the front. If they are here we will get them." Officer Johnson explained.

Officer Green sent out a team of 8 cops to every place Kurt had siad they might be at. Officer Johnson and his team were sent to the garage.

"Police open up!" Johnson yelled throught the main door.

After waiting about 10 minute Johnson told one of the others to bust open the door.

"Hands up!" They yelled when they saw Carson trying to hide behind one of the desks.

With Carson in custody they tried making him tell them where Burt was at.

"I dont know." Carson said calmly.

"Got him!" One officer then yelled bringing Burt out in cuffs.

"Take then both in!"

XXX

Kurt Sebastian and John were in Greens office talking about more things that Burt and carson did. They then heard yelling and shouting from where they were at a few minutes ago. Kurt got up and looked to see what was happening and when he saw that it was if dad and brother cauing all the noise he froze. Eyes looked on his family. Burt and carson both looked in Kurts direction and when they saw him standing there they both went crazy trying to get to Kurt. Carson did get out of the officers grasp and charged at Kurt. Kurt got scared and clung to Sebastian as John started charging to Carson. Cops from all over the room grabbed Carson and John keeping then from each other.

"You fucking faggot!" Carson yelled.

"Call him another name you bastard! I fucking dare you!" John yelled

Sebastian never heard his brother yell like that before.

"You sticking up for the fucking queer?!" Burt growled.

Sebastian heard and then he charged for Burt but Officer Green and Nelson held him back from Burt.

"Sebastian please dont leave me!" Kurt yelled making Sebastian come back.

"John Sebastian Kurt go home! Please!" Green said

"Fine!" Sebastian growled grabbed Kurs hand and started to pull him out of the building.

"FAGGOTS!" Burt yelled

"ROT IN HELL YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!" Sebastian yelled back and then left with Kurt and John.

XXX

Once back home Kurt wanted nothing but to sleep. Today was a long day and all he wanted was to lay down and have Sebastian hold him.

"'Bastian?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why did you do what you did? You know.. To Michael?"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter, "Because of eberything he said about you and what he made you do. Seeing you like that on the floor covered in blood, I snapped. I hunted him down once I got you to the hospital. I made him feel how he made you feel. Well kinda. Seeing you so upset and crying I got upset. I hate seeing you like that" Sebastian looked Kurt in the eyes as he talked to him.

Kurt shyly smiled and rested his head in the nook of Sebastians neck and sighed. Feelings Kurt breathing running down the side of his neck made him shiver. Kurt looked at his boyfriend and slightly smiled.

"What?" Sebastian chuckled looked at the face Kurt was giving him.

"You shivered when I sighed on your neck."

"So..?"

"You liked the feel didnt you?"

"Maybe." Sebastian looked down at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and kissed Sebastian. As soon as Sebastian kissed back he started to kiss his way down to Sebastians neck and started to kiss and suck on the point spot. He sighed happyly when he heard a small moan come from Sebastian.

"Sebastian, can you help me with some-" John rushed into Sebastian and Kurts room without knocking, he looked up just in time to see Kurt jump away from Sebastian, "Oh."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Leave"

"Ok."

When John left Kurt started to softly giggle.

"What?"

"His face."

**Yes, chapter 7 is now done. **


	8. Im Not Leaving

**This chapter wont be that long like the others, this chapter is just going to be Sebastian and Kurt.**

That weekend it was only Kurt and Sebastian in the house, the others were out shopping or hanging with friends. Kurt didnt want to go out he wanted to stay in and cuddle with Sebastian. They were cuddling together for a good half hour to an hour. Kurt didnt want to tell Sebastian but he had to, he didnt want to keep no secrets from him.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Sebastian asked breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

"A way to tell you something."

"What?"

"Luke and John know only because they heard me tell Officer Green. John said that I have to tell you. I didnt want to tell you because i was scared that if I did that you would leave me."

"Kurt, no matter what it is I wont leave you. Your my life."

Kurt sighed and sat up his back to Sebastian who was still laying down.

"My dad did something to me when I was 6 on up till I was 16."

Hearing Kurt let out a small sob, Sebastian shot up in bed and hugged Kurt close.

"Kurt baby you can tell me anything. Please just tell me your starting to scared me."

"My dad.. My dad sexualy.. He.. I.. I couldnt stop him.. I was to small and weak.. I felt ashamed. He raped me Sebastian!" Kurt stummered out as he started to cry harder and harder.

Sebastian froze after he heard Kurt say that. He didnt know what do or what to think, he held onto Kurt tighter as he cried.

"I didnt know what to do, I kept it to myself until that day they arrested my dad and brother."

"Ssshhh.. Kurt calm down, its okay. I have you."

"No its not okay. I couldnt stop them and now you might think that im a disgusting person!" Kurt cried harder pulling out of Sebastians grasp.

Sebastians heart just broke in two hearing Kurt say that. He tried to calm Kurt down but Kurt got off te bed but when he did he dropped to his knees. He started to pound on the floor with his fists. Sebastian started to softly cry as he got down in front of Kurt and made him look at him. Once Kurt was looking at him Sebastian kissed him softly.

"Kurt no matter what you do or say im NOT leaving you! I dont care what your father did to you, your still my boyfriend. He is just a sick bastard that deserves whats coming to him in jail. Your still the boy I fell in love with, I dont care how broken your past was or how your bad your life is broken now. Im not leaving."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian still crying, he couldnt talk at the moment so all he did was hug Sebastian again. Kurt didnt want Sebastian to let him go all Kurt wanted was Sebastian to tell him every will be ok again.

"Kurt please calm down, I promise everything will be okay."

Hearing that Kurt let out a small sob and softly kissed Sebastian again.

"I love you Kurt, no matter what." Sebastian kissed back.

"I l-love you too 'Bastian." Kurt sniffled.

"Good." Sebastian said as he started to carry Kurt back to the bed.

Soon they were both back on the bed and cuddling again. Kurt fell asleep within minutes because the crying wore him out.

"My life." Sebastian whispered looking down at Kurt with a small smile on is face.

**Yeah I told you guys that this chapter wont be long.**


	9. Everyway possible

**I dont know why but Im not in the greatest mood. I keep having mood swings and they suck like a motherfucker. But Ima try and make this chapter as happy as I can without getting of topic and making everything confusing. Just bare with me on this. Thank you guys. Oh I forgot to tell you guys something about the brothers ages..**  
**John: 18**  
**Nick: 17 (three months older than Jeff)**  
**Jeff: 17 (Three months younger than Nick)**  
**Sebastian: 16 (Same age as Kurt in the story)**

Days went by after Burt and Carson were arrested. Kurt, Sebastian, John, Jeff, Nick and Noah all went to Kurts house to get the rest of his things that he had to leave behind. He was glad he could do this without sneaking around or hoping he didnt get caught. Once he had everything packed and loaded into Johns pick-up truck they drove back to the Smythe house hold with Nick, Jeff and Noah following behind in Nicks car. Once there, everyone helped take things in and they refused to let Kurt help. It might have been his stuff but some of the deep DEEP cuts Kurt made werent fully healding and they didnt want to risk having one or more burst back open, Most of Kurts things really wasnt that light. But they did let Kurt help on unpacking the boxs and putting things where he wanted it. Fuck, they even let him boss them around when it came the large items like the dresser and his movable wardrobe thing.

"How the hell did you find this?" Jeff asked as he and Sebastian was moving his Wardrobe.

"Online." Kurt said simply not looking up from where he was folding his clothes with Nick helping him. He already told them where he wanted it so all they had to do was just put there.

"Gotta love him." John chuckled from were he was playing with Kurts stuffed animals feeling like he was 3 again.

"Having fun John?" Kurt chuckled looking up at the 18 year old.

"Very." He said hugging one of the many stuffed bunnies that he had.

"John, my god grow up. Your older than us by 2 and a half years and we still act older than you." Sebastian groaned and he and Jeff started to set down the Wardrobe.

"Come on honey, he is just trying to have a little fun, thats all." Kurt smiled and he walked over to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his neck and then soon kissed Sebastian gently.

By doing that they got a flow of "_aaaawwwweeee's_" from Jeff and Nick and a cat whistle from John. Kurt only blushed and hid his face in the curve of Sebastians neck. Soon they finished everything and Sebastian all but kicked his brothers out of the room so he could have some well needed alone time with Kurt. Sebastian shut and locked the door before walking up to Kurt and grabbing him the waist. He smirked when he seen Kurt flush and pretty pink color, he soon leaned in and caught Kurts lips with his own.

Sebastians hands pulled Kurt closer as he tilted his face to his, caressing his cheek and their lips touched at last. Their kiss deepened and one hand traced the curve of Kurts back as the other caressed his soft hair. Kurt shivered with sensuous pleasure as he reached under Kurts shirt and started to softly pinch his nipple. Caressed his soft hair. Sebastiab put both his arms around Kurt, lifting him up to him. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and together they headed to the bed kissing and touching each other passionately. Touched at last. Without a word they moved together toward the waiting bed. As Sebastian lay down on top of him, Kurt felt such desire. Without a word he began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and he loosened his belt. As one by one their clothes fell to the ground Kurt was overcome with desire for him. Sebastians's body was everything he had hoped for. They embraced and Kurt gloried in the feel of him pressed against him, his lean muscles against Kurts soft curves. His thighs seemed to part almost of their own volition at the exquisite feel of his hard on. He had hoped for. With as much effort as scooping up a kitten, Sebastian swung Kurt in his arms and laid him down on the waiting bed. He lay down beside him and passionately pulled him on top of him. His thighs seemed to part almost of their own volition at the exquisite feel of his hard on. Sebastian ran his hands deeply through Kurts soft brown hair, pushing his hair back from his upturned face. They kissed passionately. Once they were both fully naked Sebastian looked into Kurts soft blue eyes. Asking him an unvoiced question, in response Kurt only nodded and Sebastian started to reach for the lube and a condom the was on the nightstand next to them. Sebastian put some lube on three of his fingers and rubbed them together to make the cold liquid warm. He pressed one finger to Kurts hole and played with it. Kurt let out a small whimper and started to softly push down against his boyfriends finger. Sebastian smiled at the sight and he gently pushed one finger in. He felt Kurt tense so he stopped to let him get used to the feeling. Kurt started to relaxe and Sebastians continued until his finger was knuckle deep inside Kurt. Soon he started to thrust his finger in and out of Kurt, once he thought that it had been long enough he slowly started to add a second finger. Feeling Kurt tense up once again he stopped. He wasnt going to rush and hurt the boy he loved more than himself. Soon he started to thrust both fingers in and out of Kurt as he siccored his fingers to slowly prep him.

Soon enough Sebastian added a thrid finger and started to fuck Kurts ass with all three of his fingers. He grinned when he felt Kurt push down onto his fingers making a rythem. Soon Kurt was fucking himself onto Sebastian fingers moaning out in plessure.

"S-Sebastian. Oh god! So good!" Kurt moaned.

Sebastian smiled down at Kurt and started to ease his fingers out of Kurts ass. Whining at the lose Kurt watched as Sebastian opened the condom and rolled it onto his hard on. He looked up at Kurt who only nodded. He wanted Sebastian to make love to him, he wanted Sebastian to have him in ever way. Sebastian then looked back down as he coated his erection with a good amount of lube and lined himself up to Kurts awaiting hole. Sebastian leaned down to kiss Kurt and he started to slowly enter Kurt.

"Oh god.. S-Sebastian!" Kurt moaned when he felt how big his boyfriend really was.

Sebastian stopped halfway in to let Kurt get used to the feel of being full. Kurt then wiggled a little so he slipped another inch down Sebastians cock. Kurt grunted as the feeling of being stretch and filled over powered him. After a few minutes, Sebastian was balls deep inside Kurts wonderful heat.

Sebastian then started to thrust in and out of Kurt slowly at first and he slowly start to pick up speed. Kurt started to slowly fall part as Sebastian got faster and harder. Sebastian smirked when he saw Kurt all but about jump out of the bed when he thrusted into his prostate.

"O-Oh god!" Kurt moaned loudly, "Harder, dear god please Sebastian, harder - faster!"

Hearing and seeing Kurt fall apart Sebastian started to pick up more speed as he got harder. As Sebastian continued he shifted on top of Kurt so everytime he thrusted inside his lover her would hit his magic spot everytime. Leaning forward Sebastian caught Kurts lips with his own in a love filled but yet bruising kiss. Kurt not able to do anything, he dug his nails into Sebastians back and scratched down.

"Right there! Oh fuck Sebastian right there!" Kurt moaned loudly when Sebastian started to his his prostate even harder.

Feeling his orgam coming up fast he slipped his left hand between his and Kurts body and grabbed at Kurts cock and started to pump him just in time with his thrusts. Pretty soon Kurt let out a long cry/moan of 'Sebastian' as he let go of his load. Clenching around Sebastian made him cum just as hard as Kurt did with a long moan of Kurts name. Sebastian fell to the side of Kurt after pulling out. He took of the condom carefully, tied it and threw it away in the small trash-can he kept by his bed.

"That was.." Kurt was breathing hard, "Amazing."

Sebastian looked at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. He was glad that Kurt let him do this with him even after what his dad did to him. But mostly he was glad that he brought a smile to his face.

"Im glad you enjoied yourself." Sebastian smirked.

"I did. Thank you for that." Kurt turned on his side and cuddled up to his boyfriend.

Sebastian held onto Kurt tightly as they both started to slowly drift off to sleep.

XXX

"YES!" Nick punched the air in a cheer and he and Jeff sat outside Sebastian and Kurts room and listened in on them.

"It was REALLY weird listening in on our little brother have sex with his boyfriend but im glad that him and Kurt love each other a lot." Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah! Im also glad Kurt let Sebastian go all the way with him. After everything he went through. I couldnt do it if I was in Kurs shoes."

"I agree but this just means he trusts Sebastian with his life and that they might just be together for a very long time. But if sebastian hurts Kurt.."

"...We kill him"

"That works just as well." Jeff chuckled, "Come on lets go do something and let the two love-birds sleep, I also need to do something to get the image of them have wild sex out of my head.. My poor poor head."

Nick only laughed at his baby brother.

**XXDD Awesome.. **


	10. Evan

**Next Chapter :) But I dont know when the next one will be up. I dont feel so good, I might be getting sick or god I hope not. But I will still try my best to so please be calm with me for the next few weeks. Also Im not the good of a speller when im sick, really my spelling gets worse when im sick.. But im sorry for any mispells and im also sorry for the mispells in the other chapters. **

Nick and Jeff walked into Jeff's bedroom and started to watch horror movies and play videogames that had a lot of blood in it. Jeff was really determanded to get the image out of his head. They stayed in the room for hours, by the time they were done it was almost midnight. They were getting ready for bed when they heard movement downstairs. They got courious because everyone should already be in bed. They both went downstairs to see who was down there. Every light in the house was off all but the kitchen light. They went to the kitchen and saw that it was Kurt and Sebastian making food.

"Oh hey guys, I thought you were already in bed." Kurt smiled at the two brothers.

"We were getting ready for bed but we heard noise down here so we wanted to see who was up." Nick said walking more into the kitchen.

Jeff stayed where he stood, the image of the two having sex came back and he felt akward. He didny know why though, he walked in on Nick having sex with his now ex-boyfriend. But it could have been because Sebastian was his little broter and he looked at Kurt as his cousin. Kurt then looked over to Jeff and saw thathe looked very uncomftorable.

"Hey Jeff? You ok?" Kurt asked walking up to Jeff.

Jeff now became stiff when Kurt got closer to him. _Stop acting so weird Jeff Damn! _Jeff told himself.

"Y-yeah.. I.. Im f-fine. I just... Dont feel so good... Thats all." Jeff stumbled on his words.

"Well you do look kind of pail. I think you should go lay down." Sebastian said as he walked up and stood by Kurt.

Jeff forced a smile on, "Y-yeah.. Your right. Good night." Jeff said before he all but ran up to his bedroom leaving the two boys confused.

"Is he ok Nick?" Kur asked turning to face Nick.

"Before we came down he was perfectly fine. I think it was because he was in the same room as you guys."

Sebastian looked at his brother, "Why is that?"

Nick stopped what he was doing and a big grim was now spread acrossed his face.

"Nick?"

"I thought is would be funny to listen in on you guys while you guys were.. Yeah. Jeff came by asked what I was doing and he started listening as well.. Well he couldnt get the image of you guys out of his head and when he finally did we came down to you guys in the kitchen."

"YOU GUYS WHAT!?" Kurt yelled.

"Hey now dont wake up the whole house."

"Nick, why.. Why would you do that?"

"Because waned to know if you would le him go all the way with you." Nick only shrugged.

"And you think that its not a big deal. Nick what we did was personal on so many levels and you decide to listen in? And to make it worse you had Jeff listen as well? You know he cant handle shit like that! For all we know he could be upstairs rocking back and forth in a corner like he did when he was 10 and walked in on dad and mom before they split!" Sebastian growled at his brother.

"Dont worry he will get over it."

"It took him almost two years Nick. Two years. Before he stopped having nightmares and could finally look dad in the eyes again. Goddamn Nick, I swear to god if you broke Jeff and he started having nightmares again, I kicking your ass!''

XXX

Jeff didnt go all the way up to his room, he set halfway up the stairs sat down and listened in on the three. He first heard Nick mumble something and then he heard Kurt yell and then everything from there he could hear perfectly. Nick didnt think it was a big deal that he just broke Jeff and Sebastian was trying to get it through Nicks head that it was wrong. Jeff didnt hear Kurt talk for a minute so he thought he didnt have anything to say to Nick anymore.

"Nick your something else you know that. You were ever since you were six. Jeff is your brother, younger brother if that. Why would you put him through something like that when you know he wont be able to handle it?"

Jeff heard Kurt ask Nick, he just sat there on the stairs. He wanted to go in there and tell them that he was fine even though he knows he aint but he also wants to go upstairs o his room and sleep.

"He acted just fine during it all! So i thought he got over his problem."

"Nick! He did hat last time he acted normal around everyone until he went around mom and dad! Did you forget that he is an awesome actor and liar?"

Jeff sighed, Sebastian was right about that. He just wish that he was do broken and that he can be normal. Jeff looked down to deep into thought, he blocked out the three fighting in the kitchen. He sat like that for a good 15 minutes he didnt even hear footsteps heading his way.

"Jeff?"

Jeff's head shot up from the sound of his name. He came face to face with Kurt.

"Im sorry about everything. Im sorry you had to hear me and Sebastian. I just hope that you can still be around us without feeling weird. You know I love you, me and you are like cousins and I dont want you avoiding me because of what me and your brother did."

"No Kurt its fine. Its not your fault im so broken. Its all Nicks fault, he told me he was listening in on you and Sebastian fighting over something and so I started to listen and once I heard what was really going on I couldnt pull away or walk away even though I wanted to so badly."

"No. Jeff your not broken, your not the only person in the world like this. You got to face it. And when I say that hang out with me and Sebastian for a few days, just us three."

"But if I can.. What if I want to go home?"

"Then ill take you home."

Jeff gave Kurt a weak smile, he wanted to hug Kurt but yet he still felt weird being around him. He didnt have to pick what he wanted to go because Kurt pulled him into a hug. Jeff was shocked but soon hugged back. Kurt let him go and he went up to his room and went right to bed.

XXX

The next morning Kurt Sebastian and Jeff all went out for lunch. They were all laughing and joking around, it took Jeff a good 15 20 minutes to join in with them but he soon did. He was having a good time with his brother and Kurt he never had this much fun in years. And he was loving it.

"Feel any better blondie?" Kurt chuckled as he said Jess's nickname.

Jeff smiled, "Yeah.. I am feeling better Kurtsie."

"Good."

Soon the three left and went to hang out at the park, While there Kurt ran into Noah, Finn, Sam and some other guy he never seen before.

"Kurt, this is my cousin Evan." Noah said pointing to the red headed boy.

"Hey. Its nice to finally meet you Kurt, I heard so much about you." Evan smiled holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt smiled "Its nice to meet you to Evan." Kurt then took Evans hand and shook it.

"Also Evan this is Sebastian. Kurts boyfriend, and Sebastians brother Jeff."

"Sup dude." Sebastian said.

"Hey." Jeff smiled at Evan making Evan smile back.

"But what brings you guys here?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Oh we just wanted to hang out with Jeff. Nick kinda broke him last night." Sebastian said.

"What did he do?"

"Noah for as much as I would love to tell you but its kinda personal."

"Poor thing.'' Evan whispered more to himself.

Jeff heard and looked at Evan with a half-smile.

"Oh god! Please tell me its what I think it is. You guys finally did it."

"Noah!" Kurt shot Noah a look that told him to shut up.

"Go Kurt! I knew you had it in you." Sam finally spoke up from the four.

"Samual Lloyd Evans! If you want to keep your chap-stick you better shut your mouth. I know every hiding place you have for it."

"Oh god Kurt please dont."

Everyone laughed at the two.

"So we dont plan on heading home anytime soon, you guys want to hang out?" Sebastian asked.

"We would love to." Noah smiled.

Soon the group of guys were all hanging out by the lake that was in the park for people to swim in. They were all laughing and joking around. Kurt was sitting on Sebastians lap because he didnt want grass stains on his pants. Sebastian gripped Kurts waiste tightly as he stood up with Kurt, Jeff also stood up and grabbed Kurts feet.

"Guys, what are you doing? Put my down."

"Sorry Kurt, no can do." Jeff giggled and he and Sebastian started to walk closer to the lake.

"No! Dont you dare! Sebastian Jeff! Put. Me. Down."

"I love you Kurt." Sebastian said right before he and Jeff threw Kurt into the lake.

Kurt squealed when he surfaced the water, "Sebastian you are are sleeping on the couch tonight. Noah please help me out."

Noah got up and grabbed Kurts hand, but before he could do anything Kurt pulled Noah into the water with him. Everyone was laughing. Evan got up and walked to stand next to Jeff.

"So Jeff." Evan said having Jeff and everyone else look at him, "I may not know Kurt like at all but I think he would love it if someone did this to you." Evan grinned hugging Jeff tightly jumping into the lake. They both hit the water with a big splash.

"Nice one Evan!" Noah laughed.

The only two dry ones left was Sebastian and Sam. Everyone that was in the water were yelling for them to come in.

"Come on baby!"

"Why should I get in the water?" Sebastian smiled.

"Because at least im in. I know you cant go more than 5 minutes without kissing me. So if you want kisses you better come and get them."

Kurt smiled as he started to swim away from Sebastian. He grinned more when he heard a splash and someone yell "Go get him Sebastian!"

Kurt stopped and faced the group, he looked but didnt see Sebastian. The next thing Kurt knew was that he had arms around him and lips on his own. He knew it was Sebastian just by the feel of the lips.

"Sam! get your tiny ass in this water!" Noah yelled.

Sam gave up and jumped in. Sebastians and Kurt were now swimming back. They saw everyone having fun but they also saw jeff and Evans tucked away in a small corner of the lake by themselves away from everyone.

XXX

"Evan, was it?" Jeff asked

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about going out for coffee friday night with me Kurt and Sebastian?"

"I would love too. What time?"

"How about you give me your number and we will come pick you up. You staying with Noah right?"

"For now im am."

Jeff smiled, he loved the way Evan looked at him and the color of his eyes. They were like a mixture of his and Kurts eyes and Jeff loved them.

_God he is cute._ Evan thought.

Jeff was about to ask evan something else when he heard Kurt calling for him.

"Yeah Kurtsie?"

"We are all going to get something to eat you and Evan coming? I know how you are when someone gets food without telling you." Kurt chuckled.

"What?" Evan smiled

"If someone gets food and doesnt tell Jeff or share with him he becomes 2 and starts pouting until he gets food." Kurt explained.

"I hate you sometimes you know that right Kurt?"

"Oh no you dont. Now lets go or we will make you walk blondie."

"Please dont, I dont like walking." Jeff said as the three got out of the water to meet up with the others.

They all piled into Noahs van and started to drive. Noah turned on the radio and Kurt and Sebastians song came on so Kurt started to sing it.

**I've been a walking heartache**  
**I've made a mess of me**  
**The person that I've been lately**  
**Ain't who I wanna be**

**But you stay here right beside me**  
**And watch as the storm blows through**  
**And I need you**

Kurt looked at Sebastian the whole time.

_**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**_  
_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_  
_**And for when I think I lost my way**_  
_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_  
_**God gave me you**_  
_**Gave me you**_

_**There's more here than what we're seeing**_  
_**A divine conspiracy**_  
_**That you, an angel lovely**_  
_**Could somehow fall for me**_  
_**You'll always be love's great martyr**_  
_**And I'll be the flattered fool**_  
_**And I need you**_

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_  
_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_  
_**And for when I think I lost my way**_  
_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_  
_**God gave me you**_

Sebastian and Kurt sang together. Kurt then stopped and let Sebastian finish off the song.

_On my own I'm only_  
_Half of what I could be_  
_I can't do without you_  
_We are stitched together_  
_And what love has tethered_  
_I pray we never undo_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_And for when I think I lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you, gave me you._  
_He gave me you._

Once the song was over and another one was one everyone clapped at the boys.

"Wow. You guys are like really good." Evan said.

"Thank you."

"I want food so stop talking and take me to the food!" Jeff pouted making everyone laugh.

"Gotta love Jeff." Sebastian laughed shacking his head.

**XXDD DONE!**


	11. Fix You

**Ok im like in a very depressed mood right now so I wont be suprised if this chapter turns into a depressed chapter..**

Kurt was running down a long hallway that dont seem to end. He was crying with blood all over him. His blood. He dont know what it got on him until he saw cuts on him and thats why he started to run. He was trying to find someone to help him. He was bleeding to death and he didnt want to die. He didnt want to leave Sebastian, not yet.

"Help me! Please, someone help me!" Kurt screamed over and over hoping that someone would hear him.

Kurt kept running, he didnt know what to do or where to go. He was scared. Soon he started to hear light moans in the background, as he ran they got louder and louder like he was heading right to them. And he was. He saw a light that shined brighter and brighter the more he ran. He got to the light and he just didnt stop running. He opened his eyes and he was standing in his and Sebastians bedroom, he looked around to try and find his boyfriend but he couldnt. He then heard someone walk in. Sebastian. He walked right to his bed and passed Kurt.

"Sebastian." Kurt had said in a way to try and get Sebastians attention but he never looked up.

The door opened again and in walked a booy Kurt never saw before. The boy walked over to Sebastian and straddled his lap.

"No.." Kurt whispered.

"What will your boyfriend say if he found out?' Kurt heard the boy ask.

"Kurt is to soft. He will forgive him within seconds if he did find out." Sebastian said leaning in and kissing the boy.

"No!" Kurt screamed louder.

He stood there as he watched his boyfriend have sex with another boy. He didnt want to believe the he was cheating.

Kurt then turned and ran off in a different direction. He ran until he was in a different room, he didnt know what the room looked like. To him it looked like his fathers bedroom. He let out a broken sigh as he started to look around. His eyes stopped at the bed when he saw his father on top of someone. Kurt moved to get a better look and saw at it was him his father was on. Thats when Kurt remembered that this was the time his father sexualy abused him when he was 14.

Kurt started to run again. This time it didnt take long at all until he was in a basement. He started to looked around to see if he could find anything or anyone. He stopped in front of a red door, the door looked like it had been painted with blood. Kurt was scared but he took a deep breathe and pushed the door open. What he saw brought him to his knees crying harder than before.

He saw himself tied to a chair beaten bloody and... dead. Sebastian and Carson were standing in the corner of the room with blood on them two, Sebastian had a knife in his hand and Carsn had a razor. He looked at the two boys and then back at his own lifeless body. Kurt didnt know if it was a good idea but he looked back at the boys. They were both now stairing at the door, looking like they were looking at him.

"Your next faggot!" Carson said then laughed.

"Run.. Run away. Never look back.. We. Will. Find YOU!" Sebastian said and as he said it his voice got higher and higher, he screamed 'you' as he pointed to Kurt.

x x x

"NO!" Kurt screamed as he shot up in bed. His dreams werent like that before. They were just him running down a hallway looking for someone to save him. This time there was more.

"Kurt!" Sebastian shouted running into the room followed by Jeff Noah and Evan.

Kurt was sitting up in bed crying his eyes out. He didnt look up at Sebastian or the others.

"Kurt, sweetie.. Whats wrong." Sebastian sat down on the bed and tried to hug Kurt.

"Dont. Touch me.' Kurt said pushing Sebastian away.

"Kurt. Whats wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Nightmare."

"About what?" Jeff gently hugged Kurt.

"Sebastian Carson and my father. Sebastian cheated on me and told some guy that if I found out that I would forgive him like that because Im to soft, my dad rapping me when i was 14 and Sebastians and carson killed and beat me. Thats what my dream was about."

"Kurt baby, I would never ever... ever do shit like that to you. Im yours and only yours." Sebastian frowned.

Kurt just sat there in Jeffs arms and cried. He slightly flinched when he felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him as well. Kurt dont know why he was having nightmares again. They stopped after he went all the way with Sebastian, plus he had a lot of fun a few weeks ago when him Sebastian Jeff Evan Noah and Sam all went swimming. He didnt understand why they are coming back. He wanted them gone.

"S-Should i leave?" Evan asked.

"Yeah ill come with to let these two have time alone." Jeff said getting up and went to his room with Evan following.

"Kurt I love you. And it was only a nightmare, I promise you I would NEVER in my life hurt you in any type of way."

"I l-love you too S-Sebastian. I k-know that it was just a d-dream. But it felt s-so real." Kurt sobbed into Sebastians chest.

"I know baby, but it will never happen."

"P-Promise?"

"I promise you Kurt. On my life I promise it wont happen."

Kurt only nodded against his boyfriends chest.

"Come on lets get you back to bed."

"W-Will you cuddle me?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course I will." Sebastian said laying down next to Kurt and pulling him close to his body and holding onto Kurt tightly.

"Never let me go." Kurt whispered into Sebastians chest.

"Never!"

Soon Kurt was asleep again and Sebastian lay there holding onto Kurt like is was a lifeline. He hated seeing Kurt like this. He wish that he could just kill everyone that helped break Kurt.

XXX

The next morning Kurt woke up to the sound of music. He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with a small radio next to him playing the beat to the song.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**  
**When you get what you want, but not what you need**  
**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**  
**Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you can't replace**  
**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**  
**Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

Kurt listened to Sebastian sing. He loved this song, he decided that he would sing the next part to let Sebastian know that he was awake.

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

Hearing Kurts voice fill his ears Sebastian turned around to look at Kurt. He softly smiled at his boyfriend as he sung that last half of the song to Kurt.

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

**Tears stream down your face**  
**When you lose something you cannot replace**  
**Tears stream down your face**  
**And I...**

**Tears stream down your face**  
**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**  
**Tears stream down your face**  
**And I...**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

"I love you." Sebastian breathed.

"I love you too 'Bastian."

"But the song speaks the truth for me. I will tr and fix you, somehow and in someway."

"Otay.. Just... Dont break me even more as you do it."

"I wont, I promise."

"Otay." Kurt yawned, "Me tired still. M'going back to sleep." Kurt said closing his eyes.

"Okay beautiful." Sebastian said to Kurt but he was already fast asleep agian

**Depressing? I think it is.. DDXX** Sad-ness


	12. Story Of My Life

**Yeah.. I can already tell that this is going to be a long story :/ but ill update my other story as well. Ok anyways.. Here is chapter 12.**

"You need to leave! Your not welcome back at this house." Luke said to his brother.

Michael just stood there, he came back to try and convince his brother yet again to get rid of Kurt.

"Leave."

"No, im going to tell you again Luke, he needs to leave."

"You dont live here anymore. You dont get to tell my father who gets to live here and who dont." John cut in.

"The fuck I dont! He is my brother."

"Dont mean you get to run my life. Your my LITTLE brother. I dont have to listen to you if I know that your wrong. Which in this case you are."

Michael glared at the two. He hates it when he dont get his way. He used to always get his way when they were both younger, and he aint going to let some gay teenager ruin that for him.

"I dont care if im your little brother Luke, you need to listen to me. Get rid of him."

"And leave him without a home!? No." John said in disgust.

"Why should I listen to you? Tell me whats so wrong about Kurt that makes you hate him?"

"He is gay, he is turning my nephews gay, he put me out of a home that I have been living in for 6 years and.. and he is just making all this shit up."

"How!? We saw it with our own fucking eyes his brother beat him and his father calling him names AND a rape kit coming back postitive saying that his father DID rape him!" John said raising his voice.

"And he aint turning my sons gay! Sebastian Jeff and Nick all have been gay since birth they were born that way but they have only been out and proud for 2 years. They all told me the same day, I dont hate them for being them, your just pissed that they didnt turn out the way YOU wanted them to. And he didnt put you out of a home, I did for the shit you said about him! So try again you prick." Luke got louder and closer to Michael.

Sebastian Kurt and the other two that were upstairs heard everything that the three downstairs were saying. Jeff and Nick were frowning Sebastians was pissed and Kurt, well he didnt feel anything. Kurt was tired of having people talk bad about him when all he does is help people, well people that let him help them.

"Well having that faggot in your house aint helping anything! He is a little whore, he is dating your youngest son and Jeff and Nick are running after him wanting him."

"How the fuck would you know! Yeah he is dating Sebastians but right now Jeff is taking a boy out on dates and Nick, Nick aint running after Kurt. Yeah I can see he likes Kurt but he wont take his brothers boyfriend from him! And you call Kurt one more fucking name Michael and you will not like us."

Back upstairs Sebastian is so pissed now that his face is turning red, Nick and Jeff are not far behind Sebastian and Kurt he just wanted to slap Michael. Really thats what he is gonna do. Kurt got up off the bed and stormed out the door and down the stairs Sebastian Jeff and Nick yelling for him to stop while they ran after him.

"Right like you know what goes on behind the closed doors of your boys!" Michael yelled he was about to say something else when he saw Kurt and the other three come into the room.

"Kurt baby, stop!" Sebastian yelled agian but Kurt never stopped, he continued to storm up to Michael and he slapped him hard acrossed the face.

"You know nothing about me! How dare you call me names like that. Whoo im a faggot or a queer or.. or a fairy so fucking what! It was the way I was fucking born. And no im not a whore! I only had sex with one person and that one person was Sebastian. Everything that happened to me in my life was not my fucking fault! Im sick and tired of people like you trying to bring me down! Your nothing but a piece of shit that has to bring other people down just to get through the day! And if you truly loved your nephews you would be by there side supporting them in everything that they do! But no Luke is the only one by there side! You make me sick!" Kurt yelled in Michaels face.

Everyone in the room even Michael had there mouths fall open. No one every stood up to him like that, unless they were family. He never had someone outside the family say things that like to him or even hit him.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on me." Michael growled raising a hand to Kurt like he was getting ready to hit him. And he was. But before he could Sebastian tackled him.

"Raise another hand to Kurt like that again and I will kill you!" Sebastian spat out at his uncle.

"Now it really is time to get the hell out!" John smirked at the face his uncle was wearing.

"Leave."

Michael glared at everyone before getting up and storming out the house slamming the door behind him.

Everyone then turned to Kurt.

"What?"

"That was amazing Kurt! I didnt know you had it in you to hit someone." John smiled hugging Kurt.

"Oh. There are things you dont know about me yet."

"We see that! Kurt you didnt have to do all that though, put yourself in danger. We could have handled it." Luke patted Kurt on the back.

"I got tired at him saying shit about me."

Everyone smiled and hugged Kurt. They were happy that Kurt finaly stood up against someone that was putting him down. One down, thousands to go.

XXX

That night Kurt Sebastian and Jeff were all hanging in Jeffs room playing videogames and just hanging. They were all joking with each other when Jeffs phone went off.

_Can you sneak out? ~Evan_

Jeff read the text and smiled at it. He showed Sebastian and Kurt the text.

"Ask if we could tag along.'' Sebastian grinned.

_Can Kurt and Sebastian tag along as well? ~Jeff_

Jeff sent off the text and leaned back on his bed.

"So if we could sneak out what if we get caught?" Jeff asked.

"Just say that we wanted to go for a walk." Sebastian shrugged.

"Sounds good." Jeff said as his phone went off letting him know he got a text.

_I dont really care. I just want to see you. :) Please. ~Evan_

When Jeff showed the other two the text Evan sent him they both smiled.

"Awwe." Kurt said.

Jeff blushed but sent a text out to Evan telling him to meet them at the park where they first met at. Evan texted back telling them that he would see them within the hour. The boys all got around to leave, about 10 minutes later they were all walking out of the back door making sure they didnt make a lot of noise. No noise to be honest. They all started to walk to the park and when they got there they sat down at one of the picnic tables there as they waited for Evan.

"So Jeff. You and Evan?" Sebastian grinned.

"We aint dating. We are just friends."

"Thats why he texted you saying he didnt care who you brought with you just as long as he got to see you. Sounds like a crush." Sebastian winked at his brother.

"Baby stop it. As of right now they are still friends. But I do have a feeling that it might turn into something more tonight." Kurt smiled, "What are you going to do if he kisses you or makes a move on you?" He then asked.

"Truthfully, I dont know. I like him Kurt. A lot. I want to be with him but we only known each other a few weeks."

"Me and Sebastian only knew each ther a few days." Kurt chuckled.

They continued to talk lost in the conversation. They didnt even see Evan walking up to them so they continued to talk.

"Should I say yes if he asks me out?" Evan heard Jeff ask.

"Jeff everyone can tell that you like Evan. Noah pinned me to a wall demanded information. Asking if you ever do go out with his cousin if you would be a great guy for him. Noah even gave me a small bruise." Kurt chuckled, "He wants whats best for Evan and trust me Jeff, you would be great for him."

"You really think so. I mean like I said I like him a lot and I want to him to be mine but.."

"But what Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"What if im not everything he wants?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and then Back at Jeff. It broke his heart to see Jeff like this.

"Not everyone is perfect Jeff. If he cant see how amazing you are then he aint the one. But I can tell that he likes you a lot as well and that maybe he just might be the one."

Evan smiled hearing Kurt say that about him. He really did like jeff and he wanted to be with him more than anything. He walked closer to the guys, he could tell they were still lost in the conversation and that they were not paying any attention.

"Jeff life is about taking risks and enjoying it for a long as you can. You dont live forever. Your 17 Evan is what 16..? You have to take that step and go for it. Just like I did, and look what is gave me." Sebastian smiled looking over at Kurt who started to blush.

"Your right." Jeff chuckled, "Im going to make him mine no matter what I have to do."

"How about you just ask me?"

The three boys turned around to see Evans standing there with the biggest smile on his face. They all automatically knew that he heard more than enough of there conversation.

"You mean..?"

"Yeah. Kurt was right, I was going to ask you tonight."

Jeff looked at Kurt who only shrugged at him with a smile. He looked at his brother who gave him a small smile, he turned back to Evan and walked closer to him.

"Evan will you-"

"YES!" Jeff didnt have the chance to finish his question.

Jeff only smiled at Evan. Kurt and Sebastian smiled at the boys, when they saw Evan start to lean in for a kiss Kurt looked at then in awe and Sebastian yelled at them to get a room first. Evan and Jeff both blushed but Evan kept leaning in until his lips met with Jeffs is a soft slow kiss. Jeff happyly kissed back.

"Now that you guys are taken care of how about we go for a nightly swim?" Sebastian voice making the other two boys pull apart from the kiss that they were sharing.

Kurt smiled and nodded the other two just went a long with it.

"It that why you brought a bag of clothes?" Jeff asked.

"Its not really clothes, Jeffy. They are swim trunks, I brought four pairs. One for each of us." Sebastian smiled proud of himself when he got a kiss for Kurt.

"Lets swim then.'' Kurt then whispered into Sebastians ear.

The four boys all found a place to change. Well Jeff and Evan did, Kurt and Sebastian were together as they changed. Sebastian sneaking in a quick blow-job for Kurt. Once ready they all walked together to the lake, Kurt smiled to himself and he dived into the water and swam out. He stopped and looked at the others only seeing Jeff and Evan there, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Kurt was about to swim back to ask them where Sebastian went when he felt something grab his foot and pull him under water. Kurt opened his eyes the best he could under the water and tried to see where Sebastian was in the darkness of the water. Thats when he felt lips on his, both kissing him and giving him more air. Kurt smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around Sebastians neck and used the other one flail in the water to keep him for flowing down deeper but also to help him stay under. When Sebastian pulled away he pulled himself and Kurt back above the water and smirked at his boyfriend.

"You scared me." Kurt giggled.

"Im sorry baby I didnt mean to scare you." Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian looked at the other two boys who were on the other side of the lake and from the looks of it making out. He turned back to Kurt and started to suck on his neck. Kurt let out a noise close to a whine. Sebastian took that as a sigh to go farther, he slipped his hand into Kurts swim trunks and started to rub his thumb near Kurts half-hard cock. He smiled to himself at the face and sounds Kurt was making. He slipped his hand further into his boyfriends shorts and soon grabbed ahold of Kurts cock.

"Sebastian.." Kurt let out a moan not even trying to keep it low.

"More?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

Kurt could only nod. Sebastian started to suck on Kurts neck as he started to pump Kurt faster. Kurt wanted to moan out so bad but he didnt know where the other two were at and he didnt want to freak them out.

"Come on baby, you know you want to moan, the other two wont hear you."

As soon as Sebastian said that he let out a long loud moan.

"More Sebastian.. Please?''

Sebastian's grin grew wider as he worked his boyfriends swim shorts down with his free hand. Kurt whined softly when he felt Sebastiand hand leave his cock, when he felt a finger by his hole his eyes went wide.

"Sebastian we cant do that here plus the others are around.''

"Baby they are at the other end of the lake making out. They wont hear us.''

It took Kurt a minute but when he agreed for Sebastian to continue he felt Sebastian shove a finger up his ass. Kurt threw his head back and moaned. He loved the way Sebastian made him feel.

"More Sebastian.." Kurt begged he couldnt think right so all he could do at the moment was repeat himself.

Sebastian thrusted his finger in and out of Kurt a few more times before adding a second finger. Then a third. Then a fourth.

"God damn Sebastian! Enough with the fucking fingers!" Kurt moaned out to Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he started to slowly pull his fingers out. One by one. Just to tease his lover.

"You. Are the biggest tease I have ever met." Kurt tried to glare at Sebastian the best he could.

Sebastian lined himself up to Kurts awaiting hole. He winked at Kurt who was still trying to glare at him and when Kurt gave him a face of confusion he plunged into Kurt with one thrust.

"Oh fucking hell!" Kurt moaned loudly throwng his head back and flailed one of his arms which splashed in the water a few times. He was trying to find something to grip but all he could find was water.

"Im I still a tease?" Sebastian joked.

"Yes, if you dont fucking move!" Kurt moaned again looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian kissed Kurt as he pulled out until only his head was still inside Kurt, he then thrusted back into him. Kurt moaned into the kiss and pushed down onto Sebastians cock. With Kurt doing that they made a rythem. Everytme Sebastian thrusted into Kurt, Kurt pushed down to meet the thrust and make Sebastian go deeper.

"Fuck!" Kurt shrieked when Sebastian thrusted right into his prostate, "Right there baby! Do it again!"

Sebastian did as told and moved a little so everytime he pumped into Kurt he would hit his prostate. Kurt dug his nails into Seastian back and tightened his legs around his waiste.

"Harder baby, harder!" Kurt moaned in a high pitched voice, higher than his normal moan.

When Sebastian heard Kurt moan he automatically claimed that moan to be his most favorite one and he so badly wanted to hear it again.

_New Mission: Make Kurt moan like a porn star a lot more often! _Sebastian thought.

Sebastian started to thrust more harder into Kurt and as he did he couldnt stop himself from getting faster. He was just really determanted for Kurt to make that wonderful moan again before it was over.

"Sebastian..! Please dont stop baby!" Kurt whimpered throwing his head against Sebastians shoulder.

"Dont plan to!" Sebastian grunted out.

x x x

Jeff and Evan swam to the other side of the lake so they could hang and also give Kurt and Sebastian there own space. They started talking about anything and everything, they learned that they had a lot of things in common and that they went through almost the same thing. Jeffs mom left because she didnt want faggots as sons, and Evans mom left because his father left her for walking in on her beating Evan half to death with a stick for him being gay.

"Im sorry your mother did that to you Evan.." Jeff whispered.

"Its fine, it made me stronger I know that for sure. He moved here, I got to meet you, Kurt, Sebastian and a lot of my cousins friends, most of them or awesome others or flat out dick heads. But you Kurt and Sebastian are pretty cool." Evan shyly smiled at Jeff.

Jeff smiled back and softly kissed Evan. A few minutes of kissing they heard a moan and they turned to see who made it.

"Jeff..? Look." Evan blushed pointing at Sebastian and Kurt.

Jeff looked and he blushed a deeper red than what Evan did. His eyes landed on his brother and Kurt, all they he could make out was that Kurt had himself attached to Sebastian his head threw back. Sebastian kept moving back and fourth and had his arms wrapped around Kurt tightly. Jeff knew what they were doing the moment he saw them.

_They would have sex wouldnt they? _Jeff thought to himself.

"Well at least... Never mind." Evan softly chuckled.

Jeff looked at a laughing Evan and kissed him to shut him up. Evan let out a moan of complete shock before he closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

x x x

"Sebastain..! Im-im... Gahhhh!" Kurt shuddered out in between moans.

"I am too baby!"

Pretty soon Kurt threw his head back dug his nails deeper and deeper into Sebastians back and let out another high pitched moan. The one that Sebastian liked. Hearing that made Sebastian lose it, he came so hard up Kurts ass it hurt.

"Kurt!" He moaned out loudly as he came.

Feeling his boyfriend shoot his cum up into him made Kurt lose it as well and he came shortly after almost yelling out Sebastians name.

After they got there shorts back on they got out of the water so they could get dressed, Kurt wanted out because he did want to "ruin his skin" as he put it. Sebastian gt out because he didnt want Kurt to be the only one out of the water and dressed as he waited for the others. Also it sarted to get a tiny bit colder and he wanted to cuddle Kurt to his side. Once dressed they walked around, when they found a large ass rock by the side of the lake Jeff and Evan were one they walked over to it and sat on it.

"I wonder if they saw us get out.." Kurt said leaning into Sebastians side and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not.. Last time I checked they were sucking faces." Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurts head.

"Guys..! When are we leaving?" Kurt and Sebastian looked to see Jeff and Evan walking up to them already dressed.

"When did you guys get out?" Kurt asked.

"We saw you guys get out and get dressed so we did to.. Evan wanted to get out and I didnt want to freeze to death. That water was fucking freezing. Im still wondering how Kurt jumped in and swam around like the water was warm." Jeff shook his head.

"I love swimming.. Almost every night since I turned 12 I would sneak out go night swimming and sneak back in, or when my dad was at work and Carson was out doing whatever he does I would go to this same park got for a short swim and then ggo back home, act like I never did it. I got away with it until I was what 15..? I thought Carson was asleep but he was in the bathroom and im guessing he heard me and followed me. He saw that I was going swimming and that bastard went home grabbed our father brought him back and left! I was in nothing but my boxers my other pair were with my clothes but my father demanded my to get out and when I did- You know what ill just stop there.." Kurt said finally noticing he said to much.. He didnt want Sebastian and Jeff to get upset or for Evan to feel sorry for him.

Kurt looked over to Sebastian and he saw the anger in his eyes even if his face didnt show it. Kurt sighed and looked over to Jeff, with jeff he saw the anger in his eyes and the anger he was showing with the face he made. Evan just stood there, he really didnt want to know what was going on he was kinda confused about it all. He wanted to get to know Kurt, to get to know his life. And if possible maybe help him if he needs it every now and again. He wanted to ask what Kurt was about to say he really did but he was scared that Sebastian might blow up in his face he was scared Jeff would just tell him to stay out of it in a rude way and he was scared that he might make Kurt cry, and that was one thing he didnt want to do it would have just given Sebastian another reason to yell.

"You look confused Evan.." Kurt kinda whispered at the boy.

"Kinda, but its fine. Whatever you were about to say you dont have to say so I can understand. Its your life and I dont want you to relive it by retelling it."

Sebastian smiled at Evan when he said that, "Evan what you just said.. Thank you. But if Kurt ever wants to tell you it later on please dont tell him no. It just means he trusts you enough to hold onto a part of his life and not share it with others."

"I want to tell him now." Kurt cut in.

"Kurt you dont have to.. You can wait." Jeff said.

"Yeah." Evan agreed.

"I want to.."

"If i were you guys I would sit. Its a long story if he tells it all." Sebastain explained wrapping his arm around Kurts waiste.

Jeff sat on the ground and Evan in his lap. Evan was going to sit on a rock but Jeff pulled him down into his lap making everyone laugh at the sound Evan made.

"Alright.. It was going on ever since I was born really. Carson didnt want another brother or a little sister, he just wanted it to be him. Well My mom and dad had to protect me. Every chance Carson got he either tried to hurt me in any kind of way or he would throw shit at me- My mom wrote a small letting tell me that as well as her last goodbye -Well when i was 3 I could walk and talk by this point and thats when my dad started to join in. My mom would take me shopping or we would dress up. The first time we every dressed up together I worse a suit, but when she asked me what dress she should wear I for all depressed and she asked if i wanted to wear on as well. It being me, I said yes. Well we were acting like we were both princesses, I had make-up on, high-heels on, and the dress. She was in the middle of putting a small fake crown on me when my dad and Carson walked in. Carson started to laugh and call me a faggot and fairy. I didnt know what it meant at the age of 3 I only knew that he was being mean so I kicked off the heels harshly took the dress off chucked the small crown down and harshly whipped that make-up off my face. But the crown hit my dads foot and he got mad tell me that I was in trouble for throwing shit at him and he threw my into my room. And when i say threw my in my room I dont mean he gently shoved me, no he threw me in there and I hit my bed and hurt my back." Kurt let out a broken sigh.

Evans eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock, Jeff was holding Evans hips so he didnt hit anything or anyone and Sebastian was trying to keep himself calm he didnt hear this part.

"When I was 6, god it just got worse from then on. I was in my room doing homework and Carson was gone again. My dad came in and walked over to me, I got scared and he asked my if he could talk to me. I didnt think any of it he was being 'nice' so I did it. He sat next to me, next thing I knew he was pinning me to my bed and he raped me. Thats when it started. He did that all the time from when i was 6 to now, well he stopped when I finally ran away to Mercedes. Thats when he stopped only because I was there. The last time he did it was a day before I ran off, thats why I was singing that song when I first met Sebastian."

By the time Kurt was done with his story he was crying and Sebastian hugged him tightly trying to calm him down. He hated seeing Kurt like this and he really wanted to kill Burt and Carson for treating Kurt like this. Evan didnt know what to say now, he felt so sorry to Kurt plus he didnt understand how a boy so nice could be treated like that.

_What the fuck is wrong with his family?! _Evan thought.

"Oh I forgot to add one part.." Kurt pulled away from Sebastian sniffling.

"No Kurt no more." Sebastian shook his head.

Kurt ignored Sebastian, "When I turned 8 my mom died from cancer and that was the ONLY time my dad was really nice to me. He never hit me, raped me or called me one hurtful name for about a month. I thought to myself all the time that it had to take my mother dying for him to really be loving to me. Nope I was so fucking wrong, after that one month he was right back at it. For one whole month after the funural and everything he would beat even worse than before he would rape at least 3 times a night and he would call me 4 different hurtful names in EVERYTHING that he said to me. I go to tired of it I started to think of killing myself but I didnt really tried it until I about 10 or 11.. Can you believe it? A 8-fucking-year old thinking about suicide!" Kurt was now crying harder than he was afew minutes ago.

After Kurt was done talking again Evan mumbled something under his breath. Jeff was to busy trying to stay calm, Kurt didnt hear him because he was crying, the only one that heard it was Sebastian and he got upset thinking he was talking bad about Kurt or something.

"If you have something to say you can say it out loud!" Sebastian snapped at Evan making the boy jump a little.

"I-im sorry."

"Well say it!" Sebastian demanded making Kurt and Jeff both look at Evan.

"I was just saying that I couldnt believe how someone as nice as Kurt could be treated like that."

"The nicer people get treated worse." Jeff said sadly looking at Kurt but he was talking to Evan.

"I know but they all end up killing themselves after the first few months and they were either the same age of Kurt or younger. Kurt went through this his WHOLE life and look.." Evan pointed to Kurt, "He is still here. Yeah maybe he is suicidal or he tries to end his life every now and again or he still cries over it all. Everybody would cry over it but also everyone would try to kill themselves have noone there to help them."

"Well I did get really close I almost did die from an overdose but my dad found me took me to the hospital. He saved me just to beat me for trying to do it.. he said something like "Your not aloud to leave yet, when im done with you ill get rid of you myself and how I want to do it.." so yeah."

"Your still brave." Evan looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

Kurt snorted, "Im not brave!"

"Yes you are! Kurt you went through hell from the day you were fucking born! You survived it, maybe with the help of the wrong person but you still did. You here right now, alive, telling your story." Evan protested standing up from Jeff's lap.

"Plus you survived extra abuse from the bullies at school." Sebastian pipped in.

"And now you are with someone that loves you and friends with the most amazing people in the world, plus you have me Nick John and now.. Evan." Jeff added.

"But I relive everything every-fucking-night in my dreams."

"I know it aint good but at least your living them in your dreams then being in the real thing." Evan said.

Kurt sniffled and looked at Sebastian, "I want to go home."

"Alright, lets get out of here so I get Kurt to bed."

"Is it alright if I can stay the night tomorrow, I mean tomorrow is friday. I can stay the whole weekend."

"Sure.. Our dad wouldnt care." Jeff shrugged.

x x x

On the walk home Kurt kept his gaze on the ground.

_"You nasty cock lover!" Burt screamed_

_"You need to leave and lock yourself in your room so I can take a shower so I know you wont be trying to look at my dick!" Carson snarled._

_"Will you shut the fuck up!?" Burt yelled as he rapped a 6 year old Kurt._

_"FAGGOT!" Carson yelled at Kurt while at school._

_"Fairy!" Burt shouted._

_"Burn in hell!" Burt yelled at a 15 year old Kurt._

_"Its your fault mom died!" Carson snarled punching Kurt on his 16th birthday._

_"Go choke on a dick!" Burt mumbled at Kurt drunk._

"Kurt?" Sebastian said snapping Kurt out of his day dream.

Kurt shot his up and looked at Sebastian Jeff and Evan. He relized that they werent walking and he just started to feel the pain shooting from his head. He brought his hand up to rub his head and he felt something cold he took a look and saw blood. He looked ack at the others with a face of confusion.

"You ran into a pole and fell. We were calling your name for a good 15 minutes. Are you ok?" Evan asked.

"Yeah I should be, I was just having a moment." Kurt sighed and stood up with Seastian helping him.

"Come on baby lets get you home so I can clean your head."

Kurt nodded at Sebastian and they started walking agian.

Afew minutes later they dropped off Evan at Noahs house and headed to there own house which was just a few blocks away. Once there Jeff went to his room followed by Kurt and Sebastian. Jeff got out his small First Aid kit and handed it to Sebastian. He started to clean off Kurts head and saw that the cut wasnt to bad, when he was finished bandaging it up he softly kissed Kurs nose.

"Thank you." Kurt tried to smile at Sebastian but he couldnt.

"Its perfectly fine Kurt."

"Ok.."

"Hey Kurt? Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

"Sure."

_To be continued.._

**AHH! Finally done. God damn this is a long ass chapter.**

**Im listening to "Cough Syrup" sung by Blaine and I really wanna cry right now :'( **

**Scratch that - I am now crying!**


	13. Not Leaving Your Side

**To the people and the guests that reviewed on this that you so much. Im glad you guys like it.. But here is the next chapter for you guys..**

_Continued.._

_"Hey Kurt? Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked._

_"Sure."_

"I know John already asked you.. But I want to ask you again. In front of Sebastian."

Kurts eyes grew wide with worry. From Jeff saying that made him remember the talk him and John had back at the police stansion.

[Flash-back]

_"Kurt?"_

_Kurt looked up at the 19 year old without moving. He couldnt move nor did he want to right now._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What would you do with Sebastian ever asked you to marry him?"_

_"I-I really dont know. I love him I really do, but after everything I went through im scared that I wont be with him long enough to hear that question"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean when I tell Sebastian about this that he might leave me because of it."_

_"He aint like that, Kurt. If you tell him he would go mad and maybe try and kill Burt and Carson and then hug you to death until your happy. Kurt I know my brother and if he leaves someone he is dating its for a REALLY good reason."_

_Kurt slightly smiled and looked back down, then maybe he would say yes if Sebastian ever did ask him. He loves Sebastian with all his heart he never loved anyone so much like this before besides his mother._

_"Then I just might say yes."_

[End of Flash-back]

"-Marry him?"

Kurt shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Jeff.

"What?"

"I asked.. What you do or say if Sebastian ever asked you to marry him?"

"Ill tell you the same thing I told John.. I would say yes but yet again I wouldnt know.. Because im scared that we wont be together long enough for me to ever hear that question."

Hearing that made Sebastian and Jeff both frown.

"Kurt-"

"I want to be with Sebastian forever Jeff. But im scared that he will get tired of him and just throw me to the side. Or that he would get to annoyed with me and my problems that he would just leave me without a word." Kurt said cutting off Jeff. He had a few stray tears falling. He forgot that Sebastian was there as well.

Sebastian stayed silent, he knew Kurt forgot he was there and he wanted to hear more about what Kurt was afraid of. Jeff looked at Sebastian and he shook his head at Jeff to tell him not to say anything to him.

"Kurt, you know Sebastian aint like that. You know he loves you, im not trying to bring it up to be a pervert or anything. But Kurt you gave yourself to him.. Twice. That means you trust him enough to do things like that with him."

Kurt blushed but was still softly crying, "I just dont want this to turn out badly like my first relastionship did.."

"What do you mean by that Kurt?" Jeff asked gently.

"Before i dated Noah, I dated a guy named Chandler. I met him in a music store and he seemed like a nice guy just by the way he talked acted and.. and.. We became friends and soon he asked him out. I said yes and the first 2 months was like, oh my god, it was perfect. No we never did.. it, he wasnt ready and neither was I. But I was hanging with some friends from school.. Granted it was some of the glee members- But it was me all the girls and Mike, Tina's boyfriend. Well Mike was standing next to me with his arm around my neck, he was giving me a half-hug because him and Tina were getting ready to leave. Well Chandler saw and after I was alone- He beat me- Saying I was a cheater."

"Sebastian will never hit you!" Jeff said with his voice getting a little loud, "Even if you would cheat on him which I know YOU wont! IF you did cheat on him, he wont hit you or go after you, he would go after that guy you slept with. NEVER you." Jeff explained.

Kurt let out a broken sigh, "I love him Jeff. With everything I have! I love him all the way down to the core of my heart. I know it may sound strange but to me thats a lot of love. I never loved anyone so much in my life. Sebastian he- he listens, he tries to help, he cuddles with me, he says the right thing, he makes me laugh, blush.. I never had that before.. And now that I have it I dont want to let it go. I dont want to fuck up and make him leave.. I dont know what to do!"

"How about this.. You listen to what Sebastian has to say about all this."

"But he aint here right now." Kurt looked up.

"Then I must be his shadow." Sebastian joked from behind Kurt where he was sitting.

Kurt froze and turned around slowly. When his eyes landed on Sebastian fresh tears started to fall from Kurts eyes.

_How did I forget my own boyfriend was in the room! See I told you all im a horrid boyfriend! I mean Jeff wanted to ask that in front of him but I was so lost in thought I forgot he also came in with us. FUCK! That means!_

"I know your scared. But you wont have to worry about anything. Your never going to lose me. Heres why, your problems with make you act out, snap easier, cry, get scared a lot, cut, not think.. So I know if you did something that you regret I know that you werent thinking or that you were scared what might happen if you dont say yes or maybe a mix of both. Kurt, I love you so much that my heart pounds so hard in my chest that i want to think it might bash through. That happens whenever I see you. No matter what you look like. When you were in the hospital and i saw you in that bed, yeah I cried like a baby but my heart still pounded as soon as I saw you, same thing when I saw you at the police stasion even as I was having a yelling/cussing war with your family. Kurt i wouldnt know what i would do if I ever lost you. Losing Blaine the way i did broke me to pieces. But the truth is, Blaine and I never did anything, he wasnt ready and I wasnt about to make him. Kurt I love you more than I ever loved anyone in my life and i loved Blaine A LOT.. Thats saying something! You are worse than Blaine was with the cutting and everything. You tried more times to kill yourself, Blaine only tried 2 times and second time he did it." Sebastian let out a few tears.

"Kurt I never wanted to leave his side even after he died, I wanted to curl up next to him in the coffin and be put in the ground with him. But I didnt. Blaine had family he could go to, he had a school full of friend he could have gone to as well. He had they help he needed but didnt want. He was loved by everyone he ever talked to. Kurt you dont have a family you could go to, you dont have a school full of friends and half to people you tried talking to ended up calling you a name or hitting you or just flat out threaten your life. But now, now you have me.. Jeff, John, Nick, Noah, Evan and the rest of the Glee members! You also have Luke. Thats all you need. Us. He love you, we want to see you be happy. So Kurt im going to ask you this time- What would you say or do if I ever asked you to marry me?"

Kurt was now full out crying. Jeff had tears in his eyes but wasnt crying. The two waited for Kurts answer. They would wait all night for it if need be.

"I would.. scream with joy.. Umm, and I would- i would hug you tightly.. while repeating "yes" over and over." Kurt said in a whisper but loud enough for the two to hear him.

The two brothers smiled, "Well is looks like im going to have a step-brother." Jeff said with pride, "A damn awesome if that."

_Another new mission: Get a fucking B-E-A-UTIFUL ring! Then do something AWESOME for when I do ask him! _

"I love you Kurt. And im never going to leave your side."

"I love you too Sebastian." Kurt sniffled.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. Kurt kissed back and then hugged Sebastian close to him.

_Why couldnt I have a family like Sebastian's?_

That one line was running through Kurts head for the rest of the night.

**I know this chapter wasnt long but I just wanted to have a short chapter just for Jeff Kurt and Sebastian. Also i cried when I wrote this.**


	14. Stay With Me

**Update.**

_**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**_  
_**I reach out, for you, but you're not there**_  
_**So i stood, waiting, in the dark**_  
_**With your picture, in my hands**_  
_**Story of a broken heart**_

Sebastian Jeff and the club plus Mr. Schue followed Kurts voice to the music room. They were on their way there when they heard him. None of them never heard this song before. Once outside the room they slowlt opened the door and all listened in on Kurt singing.

_**Stay With me**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Cause I can't be without you**_  
_**Just stay with me**_  
_**And hold me close**_  
_**Because I've built my world around you**_  
_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you**_  
_**So stay with me**_  
_**Just stay With me**_

_**I'm trying and hoping, for the day**_  
_**When my touch is enough**_  
_**To take the pain away**_  
_**Cause ive searched for so long**_  
_**The answer is clear**_  
_**We'll be ok if we don't let it disappear**_

Sebastian looked at Kurt with a sad smile.

_**Stay With me**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Cause I can't be without you**_  
_**Just stay with me**_  
_**And hold me close**_  
_**Because I've built my world around you**_  
_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you**_  
_**So stay with me**_  
_**Just stay With me**_

_**I've searched my heart over**_  
_**So many many times**_  
_**No you and I**_  
_**Is like no stars to light the sky at night**_  
_**Our picture hangs up to remind me of the days**_  
_**You promised me we'd always be**_  
_**And never go away**_  
_**that's why i need you to stay**_

"I will always stay." Sebastian whispered but the club still heard him.

_**Stay With me**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Cause I can't be without you**_  
_**Just stay with me**_  
_**And hold me close**_  
_**Because I've built my world around you**_  
_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you**_  
_**So stay with me**_  
_**Just stay With me**_

_**Oooo.. oh**_  
_**Don't leave**_  
_**So I stand waiting in the dark...**_

"I will never leave you." Sebastian said louder walking up to Kurt and pulling him into a hug.

"I hope not." Kurt sighed and softly kissed Sebastian.

"Well that was lovly Kurt. Well not the part where you kissed the guy." A voice came from the other side of the room where the other door was.

Everyone turned and looked. They saw a blonde person about the same height and size of Kurt and wearing glasses. Kurts eyes went wide and he lost his voice.

"Well well well Kurt. Looks like your doing good for yourself. Lets just hope this one dont cheat on you. He is a hotty." The boy smirked.

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled when he finally found his voice again.

"Why Kurt thats no way to talk to me like that."

"I will talk to you any way I want when you bring my boyfriend into this."

"Well its not my fault that your dating sex on legs." The boy winked at Sebastian.

"Wink at me again dude and I swear to god!"

"Ha.. What will you do? Smack me?"

"He might not but I will!" Santana yelled. Everyone besides Sabastian and Jeff knew who he was.

"Oh Santana, your just jealous im gay."

"Try again, the only one in this room that im jealous about for being gay is Kurt. He is hotter than your ass!"

"Ha!"

"You need to leave." Kurt said calmly.

"No.. Not until you introduce me to your hot ass boyfriend and the blonde. Never seen them here before."

"They are new here Chandler.."

"Your Chandler?" Jeff asked getting upset.

"The one and only."

"Your the on the cheated on Kurt than used him for a punching bag!" Sebastian said.

"Oh no thats half of it. I bet he didnt tell you I had sex with him.."

"No you didnt. Well you call it sex I call it being forced."

"WHAT!?" Sebastian yelled, "You fucking dick!"

"Yes I have one and I would love it if it was up your tight ass."

"Bastard!" Jeff yelled walking up to Chandler and punching him followed by Sebastian and the rest of the guys.

When Jeff punched Chandler Kurt flinched. And when he saw Sebastian and the guys going after Chandler he got scared. He didnt mean to start anything, all her was trying to do was stick up for himself like he did with Sebastian and Jeff's uncle. He always say the wrong things. He hated himself. He flinched again wen he saw Chandler punch Finn and knee Noah in the balls. He was doing good for a a one on 10 fight. Chandler always knew how to take care and protect himself. Seeing the fight continue on Kurt fought hard to keep his tears at bay, but of course Seastian saw even during a fight.

"Someone get Kurt and take him out of the room! NOW!" Sebastian yelled punching Chandler and kicking Sam not meaning too.

Santana was the first one to move, she ran up to Kurt grabbed him by his hand and ran out of the room with him. Once out into the hallway Kurt finally broke, Santana hugged Kurt close to her and she let him cry on her shoulder. She didnt say anything because she wasnt ued to this, maybe for Brittany but not Kurt. Plus she didnt want him to close up again. From where they stood she could see into the room but Kurt cant. She saw Sebastian and the guy stop and backed away from Chandler. Sebastiand and Jeff then walked up to him and both punched him in two different areas making him hit the ground. She heard Sebastian tell Finn and Noah to drag him away. He turned and locked eyes with Santana, he saw the top of Kurts head so he knew that he was crying and hugging Santana. He walked up to them and pulled Kurt out of Santana's arms and into his.

"Thank you Santana, I have him now." Sebastian said. Santana only nodded and walked back into the room.

"So thats Chandler?" Sebastian asked.

All Kurt did was nod.

"Kinda ugly.. Dont you think." He heard a tiny chuckle leave Kurts lips, so tiny he about missed it.

"Thought you said he was sweet."

"He was." Kurt whispered.

If it wasnt on thing it was another. He was tired of everyone trying to break Kurt down more than what he already was. He was sick of it. He didnt want to think it but he would always think that one day. One day. He wuld wake up and the first thing he would see is Kurts lifeless body. He didnt want to think about it but just how everyone treated him he was scared that his thoughts would come true. One day.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt sniffled and pulled his body out of Sebastians hold, "Do you ever think how our life would be like if you never ever met me? Do you think it would be the same?"

"What do you mean Kurt?"

"Do you think that you would still have your uncle living with you? That you would never be arrested? That Jeff would had never gotten a boyfriend because he wouldnt have ever met Noah? Do you ever think that you would still be at Dalton with Jeff? Do you think that your life would be better?"

"My life is better! I have you in it now! Kurt dont ever think like that again. You made my life better!"

"How?! You got arrested for about killing your uncle! So far you got into like 10 fights, you and Jeff both! And you moved schools!"

"For you!" Sebastian raised his voice not meaning to. He saw Kurt flinch but some reason he coulded stop his yelling, "I about killed my uncle for you because he called you names and put you down! All the fucking fights that me and Jeff got into was because we were protecting you from pain! Me and Jeff moved schools so we would be closer to you more! Kurt I cant go 5 minutes without you by my side, Jeff, Nick and my father are more happy than they every been because they got to see you again after not talking to you for years! John is happy that he finally had someone else besides his brothers to talk to , joke around with and laugh with! Kurt your my life now and thats how it will always be. No matter what you say or do! I WILL be there to pick you up off the ground everytime someone knocks you down!" By the time Sebastian was done Kurt was softly crying.

"But I never asked you too Sebastian! I was just fine before you and your family walked into my family! But i never wanted a boyfriend. Thats why I hardly opened up to you until that night! Yeah I love you and you mean everything to me now, but everynight and every morning I ALWAYS think to myself that your not real same with Jeff, Nick, John.. Luke! I cry myself to sleep everynight, I just muffle it so you wont hear! But I never wanted someone to help me fight my war!"

"I dont care! I dont care if you wanted me or not but you got me and no matter what im not letting you go like I did Blaine!"

"Why do you do that!" Kurt cried, "I know he means everything to you ut why do you always bring Blaine into our relationship? I may not know him but im nothing like him!"

"Yes you are! But I do that because I cant let him go, I miss him!"

"So why are you with me?!"

"Because.. Because he told me if he ever did kil himself that I need to move on! And I did and I did it with you! Its not my fault I failed on him and its not my fault im failing on you! I always think to myself that ill wake up and see your lifeless body somewhere in my room! Do you know how many times I cried from thinking like that? I stopped counting after the fith time! Kurt I lose my mind when im with you, everything I ever did for you or with you I never did with or for Blaine, yeah sure we had sex but I never fought for him, I never tried to prove myself to him! I know that he wouldnt let me but yet I felt like I didnt have to but I had to. Kurt I didnt do anything right with him now im doing everything right for you! I dont know what I would do if I ever lost you. But what I do know is that if you leave that im following you, even if it means to my death!"

Kurt just looked at Sebastian. He loved Sebastian, why was he yelling at him? Sebastian was only trying to love and protect him, "Why am I stopping you?" Kurt whispered thinking outloud.

"What?"

"Why am i stopping you? Your just trying to protect and love me. Why are we yelling?"

Sebastian sighed and hugged Kurt again. They didnt see the club watching them, the forgot the door was open.

"I started yelling so I could get my feelings past you but you started in as well. I didnt mean to make you cry."

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much as well."

"Good" Kurt sniffled.

**DONE!**


	15. Man im good

**This chapter wont be long at all.. This will only be Kurt and Jeff..**

Kurt always thought that he had bad luck. And that everyone wants to bring him down whenever he gets up off the ground.

"Jeff.. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Kurt. Whats up?"

"Why do people hate me so much?"

Jeff looked at Kurt like he had went crazy.

"Kurt, not everyone will like you and not everyone will hate you."

"I know but.. Why do they always want to knock me down after I get back up?"

Jeff sighed, "This about that Chandler creep aint it?"

All Kurt did was nod.

"He is a dick. From the sounds of it he used you. He never really loved you Kurt. If he did he wouldnt have beat you or none of that."

"I kinda lied though."

"What do you mean by that Kurt?"

"When he said that he had sex with me.. It started out as sex but then I didnt want to do it but he forced me to stay on the bed to let him finish."

"So it started out as sex but ended as rape?"

"Yeah."

Jeff didnt know what to say. He really didnt, he didnt want Kurt hurt anymore but whatever he does always fails.

"Look Kurt, I know you want me to help but really im not the one you need to come to. Its Sebastian."

"But.. I dont know how to tell him."

Kurt looked down. He was scared on what Sebastian might say.

"But you have too, or just sing a love song to him.. I dont know. Think of something. OR you could just do both.. Tell him and then sing a song."

"Like what?"

"Alright when Sebastian was dating Blaine, Blaine got him liking Katy Perry. And her song 'Unconditionally' is Sebastian's favorite song by her but he can sing it and Blaine didnt like singing to anyone not even Sebastian. So you can sing him that song for him if you want."

"Jeff, thats not a bad idea. Thank you!" Kurt hugged Jeff and walked up to his room.

"Man im good!" Jeff grinned 10 minutes after Kurt left the kitchen.

"Good at what?"

Jeff turned around and came face to face with Sebastian.

"Uhh.."

**:) Yeppers.. I lost Internet so im sorry from the wait.**


End file.
